En La Oscuridad
by Fidget X3
Summary: (Secuela de Los 5 Fans) Freddy Fazbear Pizza,un nuevo comienzo,todo había sido un sueño? ese cambio por que era tan misterioso? quien es Gabriela? Por que Scott hace tanto por sus fans? Acaso podrían tener una vida normal los protagonistas humanos? Saldrán vivos de esta? o muertos? (Rating M por Gore y garabatos) (Portada hecha por Pajjsy Ticuna)
1. Foxy

Hi! No les paso nada.. no es una ilución... SI! DE VERDAD! HOY ME CANSE! VOY A SUBIR HOY EL PRIMER CAPITULO! EMPEZEMOS! Pero respondere los reviews que no respondi en el otro fic.

Karoru Gengar : SI! Esto es un honor! Primero te gusta mi fic y después quieres que agrege a Lynda,como que se me suena que te gusta Rio :3

pinkierose230502 : Aqui esta la secuela :D

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : *Nostalgico mode on* BUAH! *Llora*

Maki : Yo se que existe Foxy pero Freddy.. nunca encontre una imagen sulla,pero bueno...

elizathewonderlad : si eres timida,por que me amenazas? :v

Episodio 1 : Foxy

Capitulo 1 : Mensajes extraños

-Amber-

\- "Bueno.. lo que pasa es que estabamos defectuosos por que Puppet eso hace referencia que se esta escapando de su caja musical... y el invoco nuestras partes oscuras... pero... incluso esta controlando a el resto... podrian estar en nuestra contra el resto... no se como liberarlos" - dijo Golden enojado pero a la vez llorando un poco.

\- "Pero... entonces... que haremos?" - pregunto Laili.

\- "Dicen... que la amistad verdadera o amor verdadero los liberara" - dijo Golden.

\- "Pero... si el resto son animatronicos... como los liberaremos?" - pregunto Aaron.

\- "Es que... acaso lo más logico que algo seria la amistad" - dijo Golden.

\- "Ah..." - dijo Aaron.

\- "Entonces... por quien vamos ahora?" - pregunto Laili.

\- "El animatronico más cercano... es Tigra" - dije viendo las camaras.

\- "Y donde esta?" - pregunto Chica.

\- "Esta... en... esa habitación al final de Game Area" - dije tragando un bulto de saliva.

\- "Y?" - pregunto Chica.

\- "Cerca veo a un tipo morado,Purple Man" - dije viendo a el tipo hiendo para esa habitación.

\- "Tenemos que ir! quien sabe que la podria desmantelar!" - dijo Foxy.

\- "Foxy... mira... no hay que acerlo a lo loco y desquisiado,a lo silencioso" - dijo Golden tomandole el brazo a Foxy.

\- "Bueno.. pero hay que apresurarse!" - dijo Foxy.

-En Game Area-

\- "Esta diciendo algo" - susurro Golden haciendome que levantara la camara para escuchar.

\- "Maldita sea... donde deje la tableta? Bueno... al final de cuentas... todos van a morir... pero... donde esta esa tipa que la vi por aqui?" - decia Purple Man cabreado.

\- "Oh... no..." - dije viendo que abria la puerta.

\- "Golden hay que hace algo!" - dijo Foxy enojado.

\- "No podemos hacer nada!" - dijo Golden.

\- "Golden... lo siento.." - dije saliendo del escondite.

\- "HEY PU*O MARICON DE M*ERDA! QUE TE CREES AL ASESINAR A ANIMATRONICOS Y GENTE INOCENTE!" - dijo Foxy.

\- "Ah... parece que entonces si hay alguien aqui" - dijo Purple Man con una mirada maniatica y macabra.

\- "VEN SI QUE ERES TAN HOMBRE!" - dijo Foxy poniendo posición de combate.

\- "Tu solo no podrias conmigo" - dijo Purple Man corriendo hacia Foxy.

Que puedo hacer! piensa... piensa... no quiero que muera ningun amigo mio...

AJA!

-Amber se abienta a Purple Man-

\- "SURPRISE MOTHE*FUCKER!" - dije golpenadole repetidamente.

\- "Dos contra uno... bueno porfin empatados!" - dijo aventandome a el piso.

El estaba por golpearme pero... de una forma diferente... tenia algo... un cuchicho carnicero? espera... EL LE HIZO ESO A GALA!?

\- "MALDITO! TU LE HICISTE ESO A GALA CON ESO!?" - dije cabreado.

\- "Si y ahora... como te tengo donde te queria... te asesinare" - dijo Purple Man.

\- "FOXY AHORA!" - le dije a Foxy.

\- "AHHHH!" - Foxy pego un grito y le atrabeso con su garfio a Purple Man.

\- "Crees que eso sirvio?" - dijo Purple Man con los ojos totalmente negros.

\- "Ohh... no..." - dije mientras veia que el estaba con una voz tretica y con los ojos con un punto rojo y con sangre saliendo al rededor de sus ojos.

\- "Nope!" - dije tomandolo con mis garras y intentar volar... bueno... sirivio!

-Amber suelta a Purple Man y lo estrella contra una pared.

\- "In your Face!" - dije victorioso.

\- "Corre por tu p*ta vida!" - dijo Foxy viendo que el venia nuevamente por nosotros.

\- "AH!" - dije al estar a corta distancia de Purple Man.

\- "Moriras hoy" - dijo Purple Man con voz tetrica.

\- "No lo creo!" - dijo Foxy atrapando a Purple Man.

\- "No creo que me atraparan espero que se mueran!" - dijo la voz de Purple Man pero... se habia esfumado.

\- "SE! NO ES NADA CONTRA NOSOTROS DOS!" - dijo Foxy poniendo su mano para dar los 5.

-Amber les da los 5 a Foxy-

\- "Y cuando vuelva no va a vivir" - dije riendo.

\- "Pero... igualemente fue muy dificil" - dijo Foxy secandose el sudor.

\- "Encerio estas sudando... puf... yo hize la mayoria y ninguna gota" - dije alegremente.

\- "Lo que tu dijas" - dijo Chica apareciendo.

\- "Bueno entonces vamos a ver como esta Tigra" - dije hiendo a la puerta.

-Amber abrio la puerta-

\- "Quien es..?" - preguntaba una voz femenina.

\- "Soy Amber,eres tu Tigra?" - pregunte.

\- "Ah... gracias por que salvarme de ese desquiciado.. lo derrotaron?" - pregunto Tigra.

\- "Se escapo" - dijo Foxy enojado por no derrotar a Purple Guy.

\- "Oh... pero... por lo menos estamos a salvo ahora" - dijo Tigra.

\- "En eso tienes razón.. pero... sabes en donde estan en resto? vemos a pocos y todos los que vemos estan lejos" - dije sin comprender.

\- "Lo que pasa es que dime... se ocultarian donde los pueden ver las camaras?" - dijo Tigra.

\- "Joder... ahora tendremos que estar preocupados de como 10 problemas y estaremos 1 p*to año buscando a todos si sigen vivos" - dijo Golden cabreado.

\- "Hermano... tranquilizate" - dije tranquilizando a Golden.

\- "Bueno..." - dijo Golden pero todavia algo tsundre.

Bueno hasta aqui el primer episodio y algo más pondre algo que dara a pensar como son los personajes.

Jeremi : Chico de color de piel entre moreno y piel,ojos colo miel,social pero a la vez timido,muy buen compañero,justiciero de forma que defiende de cualquiera a sus amigos o familiares,y le gusta la musica,hipster.

Yerson : Chico de color de piel moreno claro,social pero a la vez bipolar,gamer,un poco otaku,adinerado,friki.

Pajjsy : Chica de color moreno claro,emo,antisocial,tsundre,otaku nivel dios,bipolar,adidenarada,pero,dulce en su interior.

Melany : Chica de color piel,social,friki,hipster,fan de las creepypastas,fan de cosas sobrenaturales y de terror,kawaii.

Ivan : Chica de color de piel moreno,social,troll,tsundre,otaku nivel normal,comico,risueño.

Carlos : Chico de color piel,risueño,comico,enojon.

Gala :Chica de color piel,comica,fan de los gatos,fan de las creepypastas,dan de cosas sobrenaturales y de terror,fan de Bonnie,kawaii.

Melany : Hermana de Jeremi,social y a la vez antisocial,enamoradiza,comica.

Nicolas/Golden : Hermano de Jeremi,Melany,Cherry y Magie,social,tsundre,timido,comico,liderasgo.

Freddy Fazbear : Animatronico masculino de oso,buena persona,social,motibador,comico,buen cantante,cantante de Fredbear Family Dinner.

Bonnie The Bunny : Animatronico masculino de conejo,emo,antisocial,reservado,buen bajista y bajista de Fredbear Family Dinner.

Foxy The Pirate Fox : Animatronico masculino de zorro,pirata,social,comico,agil,buen narrador,narrador de historias piratas en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Chica The Chiken : Animatronica femenina de Polluelo,social,enamoradiza,tsundre a veces,buena persona,buena mesera y cantante,mesera y cantante en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Amber The Spix Macaw : Animatronico masculino de guacamayo azul,social,timido,lunatico,con trastornos de personalidad,comico,hermano de Golden Freddy,Cocinero en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Tigra The Tiger : Animatronica femenina de tigre,social,buena con los niños,buena cantante,tierna y kawaii,mesera en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Stak The Falcon : Animatronico masculino de halcón,alegre,inteligente,amigable,social,comico,mesero y mesero en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Wolver The Wolf : Animatronico masculino de lobo,comico,social,agil,y planea juegos peligrosos en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Croc The Cocodrile : Animatronico masculino de cocodrilo,antisocial,reservado,misterioso,algunas veces social y es cajero en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Matilda The Scarlet Macaw : Animatronica femenina de guacamaya escarlata,timida,reservada,enamoradiza,cocinera en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Freddy Fazbear 2.0 : Animatronico masculino de oso,social,comediante,comico,buen cantante,cantante en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Chica The Chiken 2.0 : Animatronica femenina de polluelo,social,alegre,precaida,buena cantante y cocinera,mesera y cocinera en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Bon Bon : Animatronico masculino de conejo,social,alegre,preocupado,picarón,bueno bajista y bajista en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Ballon Boy : Animatronico masculino de niño,social,alegre,comico,troll y organizador de juegos en Fredbear Family Dinner.

The Puppet : Animatronico de sexo desconocido de mimo,oscuro,macabro,asesino,malo y el antagonista de todas las historias.

Laili : Chica de color piel,social y timida,fan de creepypastas,buena persona,prima de Lynda.

Lynda : Chica de color piel,social,tsundre de dia y miedosa de noche,justiciera,prima de Laili.

Marvin : Chico de color piel,social,comico,inteligente,estrategico,futbolista,fan de godzilla,cantante,primo de Jeremi.

Bueno hasta aqui el primer episodio BYE :D


	2. Yerson,Tigra,Lynda

Ola K Asen? aqui con otro episodio de mi nuevo fic de FNAF y bueno... empezemos!

Reviews

Arion Firestar : No entendi :/

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Foto pal face (?) ignora lo que dije XD

Episodio 2 : Yerson,Tigra,Lynda

Capitulo 1 : Mensajes Extraños

-Yerson-

Desde que me separe de mis amigos no puedo evitar extrañarlos y,que estaran haciendo actualmente? no lo se,me importa,pero,no puedo ir para alli.

-Milka llama a Yerson-

\- "YA VOY! - dije bajando las escaleras de mi nuevo hogar de 4 dias.

\- "Pa y ma tienen noticias que te gustaran" - dijo Milka.

\- "Que noticias?" - pregunte confundido.

\- "Tu hermana ira a Hurracayne por que ahi empezara su carrera,tu podras ir con ella,se va hoy,tu decides si ir o no,seran por 10 años,quieres ir?" - pregunto Ma.

\- "SIII!" - dije alegre al saber que estaria nuevamente con mis amigos.

\- "Bueno... quieres ir a desp.." - dijo Ma pero ya estaba donde mi hermana.

\- "BYE!" - dije alegremente.

\- "Bueno... entonces... tienes ganas de ver a tus amigos?" - pregunto mi hermana.

PD:Apenas me se el nombre de dos familiares cercanos de Yerson.

\- "SII!" - dije emocionado.

\- "Bueno es un viaje de 2 horas" - dijo mi hermana.

\- "Bueno" - dije con cara de aburrido.

De un momento a otro ya estabamos en el aeuropuerto.

\- "Bueno,ya estoy ancioso!" - dije alegremente.

\- "Espera,cuando llegemos podras ir a ver a tus amigos" - dijo mi hermana.

\- "Bueno..." - dije bajando las revoluciones.

-Tigra-

Bueno... por lo menos ahora estoy con rostros conocidos y eso me alegra,estoy feliz de eso,pero,no todos estamos juntos,eso me preocupa,lo bueno es que estoy bien,pero,el resto no se ve muy bien,cada uno esta desanimado,a cambiado o esta en malas condiciones... pero lo bueno... estamos juntos... y podremos derotar a Puppet todos juntos y al resto.

\- "Bueno.. Tigra... viste a alguien o algo extraño?" - pregunto Golden.

\- "Eh... vi a Croc" - dije contandole a Golden.

\- "Y donde se fue?" - pregunto Golden nuevamente.

\- "Se fue a... Kid´s Cove" - le dije a Golden.

\- "Bueno... entonces vamos para alla,pero,Amber,las camaras" - dijo Golden con seriedad.

\- "Chequeadas" - dijo Amber "Nadie en el perimetro"

\- "Bueno entonces vamos" - dijo Golden.

-Se fueron a Kid´s Cove-

\- "Croc?" - preguntaba llamandolo.

\- "Gracias por venir aqui,ellos estan por todas partes,creia que no viviria" - dijo Croc.

\- "Eso mismo yo creia al principio" - le conte.

\- "Pero... viste a algui.." - dijo Golden.

-Suena el reloj cuando son las 6:00 AM-

\- "Parece que mañana tendremos que seguir buscando" - dijo Golden.

\- "Por?" - le pregunte.

\- "En el dia... se apagaran.. pero... tambien las camaras y todo estara bloqueado" - dijo Golden.

\- "Pero por que razón?" - le pregunte nuevamente.

\- "Pueden venir a investigar y no quiero que nadie inocente muera" - dijo Golden.

\- "Bueno... entonces... donde vamos a estar?" - pregunto Amber.

\- "Vamos a mi hogar" - dijo Golden.

\- "Oh... se me olvido algo!" - dijo Laili.

\- "Que cosa?" - pregunto Emily.

\- "Se me olvido que tengo una semana de clases de verano!" - dijo Laili.

\- "Pero si tu tienes buen promedio" - dijo Amber.

\- "Es que... es de clases especiales de lo que me gusta hacer... es como academias de verano" - dijo Laili.

\- "Bueno..." - dijo Amber.

-Laili-

-Bueno.. entonces nos vemos" - dije hiendo a la salida.

Ya afuera decidi rapidamente ir a mi hogar a descanzar... se que me queda una hora para ir al colegio pero... igualemente aprobechare el tiempo de descanzo.

\- "Hola hija" - dijieron mi mamá y mi papá a la vez viendome llegar.

\- "Hola mamá,hola papá" - les dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- "Y se que te gusta ese lugar pero... deberias descanzar más tiempo... o igual te gustaria hacer eso mismo y no ir al colegio en verano?" - pregunto mi mamá.

\- "Quiero ir a ambos,pero,me encanta estar alli mamá,papá por eso voy tan temprano por que ahora lo que hacemos es de madrugada" - les explique a mis padres.

\- "Bueno.. hija deberias ir a descanzar aunque sea un poco" - dijo mi papá.

\- "Si.. tienes razón,buenas noches" - me fui a mi habitación a descanzar.

-Laili toma su peluche de Foxy y igualemente deja los otros cerca,pero el de Foxy más cercano por que es su favorito-

-1 Hora después-

\- "Hija,ya son las 7:12 AM" - dijo mi mamá despertandome.

\- "Ya mamá" - dije hiendo rapidamente bajando las escaleras a tomar desayuno.

\- "Hoy no estaran? regresaran en la noche?" - le pregunte a mi papá.

\- "Si,pero podrias ir alli2 - dijo papá.

\- "Si,me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos" - dije alegremente "por que antes no tenia muchos" - lo ultimo lo dijo bajo.

-Laili se fue a cambiar y se despidio de sus padres-

Bueno... entonces después de esta semana.. podre ir a quedarme con el resto todo el dia... pero... donde se ubicaba la casa de Nicolas o Golden?

-En el reseso,descanzo,timbre o colación-

Me habia sentado en un arbol.. como siempre con libros... y de romance... me gusta mucho leer... siempre me gusto... pero... de repente.

\- "Hola Laili" - dijo una voz femenina.

-Laili se asusto por que le hablaron de repente-

-A Laili se se cae el libro-

-Laili se da media vuelta para ver quien era-

\- "LYNDA!" - dijo abrazando a su prima.

\- "Hola prima" - dijo Lynda correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- "Hace años que no nos vemos!" - dije poniendome algo nostalgica.

\- "Pero no llores,Laili te conosco" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Bueno..." - dije secandome las pocas lagrimas que habia derramado.

\- "Como es la hora ultima hora de colegio y tenemos que ir a comer ya que por que es de verano.. quieres acompañarme a comer donde unos amigos?" - le pregunte.

\- "Pero falta que sean unos patanes" - dijo Lynda.

\- "No lo son... te acuerdas de Freddy Fazbear Pizza?" - le pregunte.

-Lynda se empezo a ruborizar un poco suavemente-

\- "S-si..." - dijo Lynda un poco nerviosa.

\- "Los animatronicos?" - le pregunte.

\- "Tambien.." - dijo Lynda todavia nerviosa.

\- "Ellos ya no estan ahi... viven en una casa... ellos... ya no trabajan" - le explique.

-Toco la campana-

\- "Mira... después te cuento que es lo que pasa" - le conte.

\- "Bueno" - dijo Lynda volviendo a su academia.

-Después de salir del colegio-

\- "Ahora sabes que es lo que pasa" - le explique a Lynda.

\- "Oh... pero esta Freddy ahi?" - le pregunte.

\- "Si esta,ademas hay algunos que no conoces" - le dije.

\- "Cuales?" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Muchos" - le dije.

\- "Pero.. podremos ir a salvar a Freddy?" - pregunto Lynda.

\- "Si,hiremos nuevamente hoy a las 12:00 AM hay que estar ahi" - dijo Laili.

\- "Bueno.. comportate Lynda.. no te pongas Tsundre" - le dije.

-Llega Golden a la puerta-

\- "Mira el es Nicolas o Golden.. llamale como quieras" - le explique.

\- "Ah... Laili.. quien es ella?" - pregunto Golden.

\- "Es mi prima" - le explique.

\- "Y su nombre?" - pregunto Golden nuevamente.

\- "Lynda... Lynda Murtons" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Y or que tan temprano?" - dijo Golden.

\- "Como mis padres no estan en casa... me preguntaba si podia venir aqui a almorzar" - le pedi.

\- "Si pasen" - dijo saliendo Amber vestido como cocinero.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio BYE :D


	3. Descanzo

Hi! Aqui estoy con otro episodio de En La Oscuridad y reviews

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : *con asento mexicano* pus aqui esta :D

pinkierose230502 : Es el es super kawaii siempre :3

Hector168 : A Dark Foxy y Purple Puppet los saque de teorias y Dark Golden y Shadow Chica los cree para dejar que halla uno de todos.

PD:Ya subi el dibujo de Foxy a facebook de escritor y el que comenta primero escoge que personaje sigue aunque no me demore mucho en hacerlo... es que tengo flojitis y no lo subi antes que lo tenia listo en el EP 1 de este fic y no deje la posdata de eso pero bueno... entonces...

Chica : LET´S COMENT!

Episodio 3 : Descanzo

-Amber-

Estaba feliz por el momento de estar tranquilo y ademas cocinando... pero... como estaran el resto? no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde estan el resto... pero tranquilizate por un momento... ya Amber o yo mismo?

\- "Bueno... les gusto lo que hize?" - les preguntaba mientras veia que comian comida china.

PD:Se cocinar en la vida real... pero comida china no :(

\- "Si" - respondieron todos.

\- "Jeje,entonces soy mejor que Chica cocinando?" - pregunte viendo a Chica sonriendo.

\- "Estan empatados" - dijo Emily.

\- "De verdad?" - pregunte.

\- "Si,incluso ella cocina pizza y tu cocinas esta cosa absurda pero deliciosa" - dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

\- "Jeje,no eres superior o inferior a mi" - dijo Chica sonriendo y riendose.

-Amber se roburiza un poco-

\- "Bueno... quiere alguien jugar en xbox?" - pregunto Aaron.

\- "Como sabes que es?" - le pregunte confundido.

\- "Es que no eres el unico con familiares que trabajan en una empresa de consolas" - dijo Aaron.

\- "Y ahora eres más chingon" - dijo Emily sonriendo.

-Se escucha la puerta-

\- "Ire a ver quien es" - dije saliendo de el comedor.

Me tope con una gran sorpresa.

\- "Yerson? YERSON!?" - dije saltando con emoción y abrazandolo lo más fuerte que podia sin matarlo.

\- "Me apretas... recuerda que no eres un chico ahora... eres un animatronico" - dijo Yerson con dolor.

\- "Lo siento... PERO COMO ESTAS AQUI!?" - pregunte alterado.

\- "Te explicare y al resto adentro" - dijo Yerson.

\- "Eh... igualmente te tengo que contar 3 cosas y dos ahora" - le dije.

\- "Cuales?" - pregunto Yerson.

\- "Primera... me di cuenta... de que tu haz sido mi amigo inseparables... siempre peleamos y nos disculpamos... y otra... ahora por asi decirlo... tengo... novia..." - dije nervioso lo ultimo.

\- "Y quien es la desafortunada?" - pregunto Yerson hechandose a risas.

\- "Muy chistosito... y es... C-chica" - le dije "A nadie ademas de ti le conte".

\- "Ah... bien por ti" - dijo Yerson sonriendo.

\- "Bueno... pasemos?" - le pregunte.

\- "Claro" - dijo Yerson.

-Yerson y Amber entran-

\- "Bueno... chicos y chicas... Yerson volvio!" - dije alegre.

-Todos menos Aaron y Emily que no sabian quien es el lo saludaron-

\- "Bueno... entonces... eso es todo" - le dije a Yerson.

\- "Entonces... me quedare hasta las 6 AM" - dijo Yerson.

\- "Pero... Xbox?" - pregunto Aaron.

\- "No me venceras!" - dijo Yerson.

Algunas veces Yerson se comporta como adulto y algunas veces como niño...

\- "Bueno... entonces... que hare?" - pregunte.

\- "Que te parece que hablemos un poco sobre aquel dia?" - pregunto Chica sonriendo.

\- "Bueno" - dije hiendo a el otro living de el hogar.

\- "Chica... por que eso solo sucedio el 25?" - le pregunte.

\- "Quizas por ser una fecha especial" - dijo Chica.

\- "Pero... dijimos que seriamos novios y nada ha pasado por casi 5 dias" - le dije.

\- "Tienes razón... pero... es que nose si que solo por ese momento cambiaste" - dijo Chica.

\- "No fue asi,yo siempre senti eso,no fue por el momento" - le dije.

\- "Encerio?" - dijo Chica incredula.

\- "Encerio" - le dije.

\- "Bueno... crees que les contemos a el resto?" - me pregunto.

\- "En este momento... no... 1 mes más?" - le pregunte.

\- "Bueno" - dijo Chica.

-Amber abraza a Chica-

\- "Entonces... ahora aprobecharemos todo lo que no hicimos en el resto de los dias?" - le pregunte.

\- "Yo quiero descanzar" - dijo Chica durmiendo en mi pecho.

Que hago!? le sigo la corriente? es que nunca me habia pasado o sucedido esto,bueno,le seguire la corriente.

-Amber se apolla a descanzar en la cabeza de Chica-

-Sueño de Amber-

\- "Que pasa? nuevamente aqui?" - pregunte viendo mis alrededores.

\- "Hola Amber" - decia una voz femenina tetrica.

\- "Esa voz..." - dije "Chica?"

\- "Si,pero,no exactamente la que tu conociste" - decia Chica... pero no es Toy Chica... tiene como algo negro y los ojos negros,como una alma corrupta.

\- "Por que estas asi?" - le pregunte.

En ese momento me acorde lo que me dijo Golden

-Flashback-

\- "Bueno.. lo que pasa es que estabamos defectuosos por que Puppet eso hace referencia que se esta escapando de su caja musical... y el invoco nuestras partes oscuras... pero... incluso esta controlando a el resto... podrian estar en nuestra contra el resto... no se como liberarlos" - dijo Golden enojado pero a la vez llorando un poco.

\- "Pero... entonces... que haremos?" - pregunto Laili.

\- "Dicen... que la amistad verdadera o amor verdadero los liberara" - dijo Golden.

-Fin del flashback-

Que caragos hago? soy amistad o amor? de Chica?

-Chica se acerca corriendo mientras grita y se tira encima de Amber-

\- "Voy a matarte!" - decia Chica.

\- "QUE CARAGO TE PASA!?" - preguntaba enojado.

\- "Algo increible... todo este poder me sirve incluso para acabar con Puppet" - dijo Chica.

-Fin de la pesadilla de Amber-

Que mierda? fue eso?

Bueno hasta aqui el ep fue contrareloj ya que es re tarde BYE :D


	4. Croc,Freddy Fazbear

Hello? POR FIN CAMBIE MI FRASE :D Y COMO SIEMPRE USANDO DE BALLON BOY,algunas veces siento que odio y a la vez adoro a ese animatronico que en realidad nunca me mata Foxy por su culpa :D me llevo increible con el y bueno primero reviews!

pinkierose230502 : Amber:Que bien que la estudiante de la Princesa Cadance me de consejos de sentimientos!

Mega:Mira Amber... lo que pasa es que tu tienes cambios de personalidad y eres inestable a cada momento... eso es lo que pasa...

Amber:Pero igual ire!

-Llega Gritin- Gritin:Q-que pasa?

Mega:Es que necesita ir a el imperio de cristal para poder hacerlo...

Gritin:De eso me encargo y-yo

Amber:Tengo alas ._.

Mega:Ademas Angelie es pegaso ._.

Amber:No pus... YOLO! -Se va volando

Gritin: ... -_- Por que tiene que ser siempre asi?

Mega:I dont nou...

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Sep,al igual que este D:

La Tigressa : Tanto tiempo sin aparecer -le abraza- y si,es que tengo superpoderes para poder saber como es cada personaje,ok no ._.

Episodio 4 : Croc,Freddy Fazbear

-Laili-

Estabamos todos descanzando después de la comida... yo estaba totalmente satisfecha que incluso me habia ido a acostar a la habitación de invitados ya que enrealidad... después de esa comida no daba para moverme,incluso algo me paso... Foxy... tubo que traerme aqui para poder descanzar y admito que me gusto que el lo hiciera ya que en realidad me gusta... *-* me encanta es muy tierno y buena persona o en este caso zorro pero igualmente me gusta... esto parece haberlo visto antes... creo que antes vivia aqui... por esa razón sabia sus nombres... cierto?

Y igual otra cosa buena paso hoy,hoy vi a Lynda mi prima que no la veia desde hace 8 años... cuanto tiempo ha pasado... pero bueno... estoy feliz de que este aqui para ayudarnos... muy feliz,pero,que haremos? Lynda como se comportara con el resto y alli en la noche? no lo se... espero que bien,no quiero que pase nada malo alli,por favor,quiero que todo salga bien... ahora me pregunto... que haremos? puede que encontrar a los otros fue facil,pero,quizas no todos sean faciles como dijo Golden a algunos los pueden poseer y eso no me gustaria que mis amigos les pasen cosas malas o tengan que sufrir,no quiero que nadie sufra,pero,eso seria poco posible de que nadie salga herido... por lo que vi ayer,no estubo bien lo que sucedio... espero que el resto.. nadie tenga que fallecer...

\- "Laili.." - decia una voz femenina.

\- "Prima?" - pregunte abriendo los ojos.

\- "Quien más seria" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Oye... Lynda... te podria preguntar algo?" - le pregunte.

\- "Claro" - dijo Lynda sonriendo.

\- "M-me gusta alguien" - dije un poco ruborizada.

\- "Esta en esta casa?" - pregunto Lynda como si supiera de quien se trataba.

\- "Como lo sabes?" - le pregunte asombrada.

\- "Por alguna razón en su nombre no tiene una F?" - pregunto Lynda.

\- "Si" - le dije.

\- "Tiene 4 letras?" - pregunto Lynda.

\- "Como adivinas en todas?" - le pregunte asombrada.

\- "Es que ya se quien es" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Quien?" - le pregunte.

\- "F-O-X-Y,cierto?" - pregunto Lynda.

\- "S-si" - dije un poco ruborizada.

\- "Espera... no me diras nada por que me gusta un animatronico?" - le pregunte confundida.

\- "No,a mi igual me gusta uno" - dijo Lynda ruborizada.

\- "Quien?" - pregunte.

\- "No lo diras a nadie?" - pregunto Lynda.

\- "No" - le dije.

\- "Freddy Fazbear" - dijo Lynda nerviosa y ruborizada.

\- "Bueno... que hora es?" - le pregunte.

PD:HORA DE AVENTURA! ok no XD

\- "Son las... 11:45" - dijo Lynda.

\- "TANTO DORMI!?" - quede impactada.

\- "Si,todos estabamos cansados" - dijo Lynda sobandose los ojos.

\- "Bueno... entonces vamos a despertar a el resto?" - le pregunte.

\- "Si" - agrego Lynda y se dirigieron a el living principal.

\- "Oye Lynda... donde estan Amber y Chica?" - le pregunte.

\- "No lo se" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Bueno... después los buscamos" - dije empezando a despertar a el resto.

-Un rato más tarde-

\- "Bueno... solo falta aqui por rebizar y ya habremos rebizado todo" - le dije a Lynda.

\- "Ok" - dijo Lynda.

-Entramos a el otro living-

\- "QUE!?" - dije asombrada.

-Amber y Chica se despiertan-

\- "AHHH!" - gritaron los dos asustados los dos a la vez.

\- "AHH!" - grite junto a Lynda asustadas por el sonido a la vez.

-4 Minutos después-

\- "QUE PASA AQUI!?" - dijo Lynda sin entender por que estaban Chica y Amber asi.

\- "Lo que pasa... es que el 24 paso algo y desde esa fecha nos hicimos "pareja" por asi decirlo y ademas llegan y nos asustan de repente" - dijo Amber.

\- "Pero no tiene sentido que se pongan asi!" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Pero tampoco tiene sentido que nos asusten" - dijo Amber.

\- "Bueno,por mejor nos cuentan luego,ahora tenemos que ir alli" - dije.

\- "Si" - dijo Amber con la cabeza mirando el piso por ser avengorzado al ver cierta escena.

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

-Amber-

Me sentia todo avergonzado por que justo estaba con Chica ella estaba en mi pecho durmiendo al igual que yo y justo llegan Laili y Lynda y nos ven y me quedo como un tomate al ver que no estaba viendo... como pude ser tan estupido al no reacionar al momento? Mmm... bueno... soy especial.. eso lo responde todo... XD

\- "Mmm... no hay nadie" - dije viendo la tableta.

\- "Cercano? o no viste bien?" - pregunto Golden.

\- "Si vi bien" - le dije.

\- "Entonces pasame la tableta" - dijo Golden extendiendo la mano.

-Amber le pasa la tableta a Golden-

\- "Tienes razón" - dijo Golden pasandome la tableta.

\- "Olle Tigra... entonces donde esta Croc?" - pregunto Foxy.

\- "Esta en... como se llamaba esto? Party Room... creo que 2" - dijo Tigra.

\- "Bueno... vamos a Party Room 2" - dijo Golden.

-En Party Room 2-

\- "Croc?" - decia Golden.

-Se escucha algo-

\- "Miren! ahi esta su cola" - dijo Emily apuntandola.

\- "Croc?" - pregunto Golden acercandose.

\- "Ola k ase?" - pregunto Croc.

\- "Maldito infeliz! como estas!" - dijo Foxy abrazando a Croc.

\- "Hola amigo!" - dijo Croc rezibiendo el abrazo.

Da wat? desde cuando se llevan asi? tengo que preguntarlo... mi mente y pervertida aveces necesita saber que es lo que pasa o es yaoi :3

\- "Desde cuando se llevan asi?" - les pregunte.

\- "Es que cuando sucedio lo de que este lugar se fue a la ruina nos ayudamos mutuamente" - dijo Foxy.

\- "Ahhhh" - dije creyendo en algo que no deberia ni imaginarme.

\- "Oigan..." - dijo Aaron.

\- "Que?" - dije.

\- "Como que siento algo que se aproxima..."

\- "Que cosa?"

\- "Ve las camaras cercanas"

-Amber ve las camaras cercanas por la tableta-

\- "Ohh no..."

\- "Que pasa?" - dijo Lynda asustada.

\- "Parece que viene Freddy... pero... no de igual manera..."

\- "A que te refieres...?

\- "Viene con alma o aura asesina" - dijo Golden.

\- "QUE HAREMOS!?" - dijo Lynda asustada.

\- "Lynda tranquilizate!" - dijo Laili.

\- "Que joder haremos!?" - dijo Croc.

\- "Es que no podriamos matar a nuestros amigos... y ademas... que digamos no sabemos nada para poder librarlo" - dije.

\- "PERO TIENES UNA P*TA IDEA!?" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Que yo sepa nos queda la opción que dijo Golden... verdadero amor o amistad lo liberaran a el o ella pero en este caso el" - dijo Foxy.

\- "Pero... quien es su mejor amigo o tiene alguien que sea algo más?" - dije.

\- "Eso tendran que decirlo ustedes ya que el resto no sabe sobre aquello" - dijo Golden.

\- "PERO QUIEN ES ALGO DE ESAS DOS COSAS!?" - dijo Lynda.

\- "EMPIEZEN A HABLAR!" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Que caracter ¬¬ ahora hay 2 Emilys" - dijo Foxy.

\- "TU TE CALLAS!" - dijo Lynda enojada.

\- "Bueno ¬¬" - dijo Foxy callandose.

\- "SE ACABA EL MALDITO TIEMPO!" - dijo Emily.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio 4 un poquis má largo BYE :D


	5. Un pasado

Hello? Im estar here (Dat ingles ._.) escribiendo el primer capitulo... :3

pinkierose230502 : Entonces... Amber no es el unico fundai ._.

Ivan:HA GAYY!

Mega:Que me dijiste? -voz tetrica-

Ivan:GAY!

Amber:O sea que a mi igual me dices eso?

Ivan:Di :3

Amber:Parece que necesitas clases de vuelo :3

-Amber manda a volar a Ivan-

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : ._. Entonces Laili deberias leer lo que escribe Twilight ._. ahhh y no fue mi intención decir quete gusta Foxy ._.

Arion Firestar : Mmmmm... incluso Amber en una parte piensa contando que es lo que paso... no estas traumatizado 4 life... solo es que de seguro te saltaste esa parte... y ademas... tecnicamente la mentalidad de Amber es de un niño de 12 años... ._.

Karoru Gengar : XD

Hector 186 : Mmmmm... nope :3 no todos lo seran... es que lo de Jeremi se me ocurrio como relleno... pero cambio casi todo el sentido del fic ._.

Capitulo 1 : La magia del amor :3

Episodio 5 : Un pasado

-Amber-

Que co*o hago? no se que hacer... HAZ ALGO JODER!

Mmm... espera... creo que tengo una idea... puede que sea fatal pero es la unica...

\- "MORIRAN!" - dijo Fazbear corriendo con esos ojos negros con puntos rojos.

\- "AH!" - Amber le pega una patada a lo chuck norris nivel yiusus (?) a Freddy-

\- "QUE MI*RDA HICISTE!?" - dijo Lynda furiosa.

\- "Acaso tenias otra maldita idea!?" - dije cabreado.

\- "Lynda! Amber! paren!" - dijo Laili poniendose intentando parar la discución y posible pelea.

-Los dos se miran con odio-

\- "Bueno... ahora que?" - dijo Lynda viendo a Fazbear tirado en el piso.

\- "Eh... bueno... Ola k ase?" - dije girando a Fazbear.

-Amber se asusta al ver a Freddy-

\- "M-miren" - dije llamando con miedo al resto.

\- "Oh..." - dijo Lynda tapandose la boca.

Bueno... como describir lo que veia... veia como se veia de los ojos de Freddy como el pero normal intentaba escapar y el lloraba mientras nos veia... esta encarcelado...

PD:Hace referencia a la canción de FNAF de The Living Tombstone donde dice "Somos pobres almas... que han perdido el control... y forzadas a tomar este rol".

\- "Freddy..." - dije cerrando los ojos soltando unas lagrimas.

\- "OYE!" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Que?" - le pregunte sin entender.

\- "Laili me conto que tu ves viciones... cosas del pasado... pesadillas,etc... pero... tu las puedes usar para ver algo de quien sea?" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Eh... intentare... espera... una vez pense de Golden y vi algo sobre el... podria servir.." - dije.

\- "Bueno... creo que necesitare algo... que no hablen y lo vigilen de que no me desconcentre o me golpee" - dije sentandome de rodillas al lado de Fazbear.

-Amber toca a lo Jodie y Aiden a Freddy para ver algo de su pasado-

-Memoria de Freddy Fazbear-

"Antes de el iccidente de convertirse en Freddy Fazbear"

\- "Bueno a investigar" - dije abriendo la puerta.

-Amber entra en el pasado de Freddy Fazbear-

\- "Bueno... aqui dice... cumpleaños de Billy... quien es Billy?" - dije sin comprender.

-Amber abre la puerta-

-Cumpleaños de Billy,13/04/1987

\- "Que bien que es mi cumpleaños por fin!" - dijo un niño con ojos color azul y color de pelo cafe.

Ese deberia ser Billy... creo... espera... esto es en Freddy Fazbear Pizza...

\- "Si hermano ahora tienes 14" - dijo una niña rubia con ojos morados.

Espera... no son los recuerdos de Freddy... ES DE SU VIDA ANTES DE SER ANIMATRONICO!?

\- "Si Christa... y te falta medio año para tu cumplir años" - dijo Billy.

\- "Si Billy... vamos a ver a los animatronicos!" - dijo Christa.

\- "Claro!" - dijo Billy felizmente.

-Fin de el recuerdo-

Que significo eso? por mejor vere otr... 5 niños desaparecidos... oh no...

-Amber entra en el recuerdo-

\- "Bien niños... quieren pastel?" - pregunto Freddy.

EL ES EL ASESINO DE LOS 5 NIÑOS!?

\- "SI!" - dijieron los 4 niños.

N-no lo hagan!

-Llegan a un cuarto-

-Una masacre más tarde-

Lo bueno es que no vi lo que paso... pero... pobres niños! no tubieron qe haber sufrido... MALDITO HDP!

-Fin del recuerdo-

-Los ojos de Amber vuelven a ser verdes- (Si mientras veia los recuerdos los tenia blancos)

\- "QUE VISTE!?" - dijo Lynda.

\- "Parece que el amor lo volvera a la normalidad..." - dije suspirando.

-Lynda se sonroja como un tomate-

\- "Tu no lo eres" - dije apuntando a Lynda.

\- "P-pero..." - dijo Lynda desanimada.

\- "Es... amor familiar... y no dijo incesto..." - dije.

\- "Chica... tu lo tienes que... hacer volver a la normalidad" - dije acercandola a Freddy.

\- "S-seguro?" - pregunto Chica tragando saliva.

\- "Si" - le dije.

\- "Freddy... estas bien?" - dijo Chica.

\- "ABRAZALO! YA QUE NO QUIERO VER INCESTO ._." - dije.

-Chica me mira a Amber con cara de "WTF!?"-

\- "Mira... no te lo quiero explicar... tu vida con solo lo que te contaria daria un giro 360" - le dije a Chica.

\- "Bueno..." - dijo Chica.

-Chica abraza a Fatbear ._.-

-Freddy se despierta-

\- "AH!" - grito Freddy.

\- "J-joder! no funci... espera... si funciono ._." - dije con Mega pokerface nivel yisus.

\- "Eh... que paso?" - dijo Freddy tocandose su cabeza quedandose de dolor.

\- "ESTAS BIEN!" - dijo Lynda abrazando a Freddy y seguramente hacer algo más.

-Amber pone cara de "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"-

-Lynda se separa rapidamente de Fazbear y se sonroja un poco-

\- "Bueno... que hora es?

\- "5:24" - dijo Emily.

\- "KHÉ?" - dije impactado al haber estado una eternidad viendo los pensamientos de Freddy.

\- "Bueno... ahora que?" - dijo Laili.

\- "Creo.. qq.." - dije pero me calle.

\- "Calllense!" - dije en voz baja.

-Amber chequea las camaras-

\- "Mi*rda! Puppet esta cerca!" - dije maldiciendo a mi grito de "KHÉ?".

\- "Esta vez no se escaparan" - dijo una voz tetrica.

MIE*DA!

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio... SE QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO SIN SUBIR! PERDONENME... ES QUE FUE QUE LE DI MÁS TIEMPO A EL FIC DE NAVIDAD D,: no me odien! por favor...


	6. Pobre Alma

Hello? estoy aqui con un episodio por el especial de navidad de En la oscuridad y bueno,reviews!

pinkierose230502 : Es que... asadasddasdasdsadassdasdasd ._.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Ya lei el episodio :3 MALDITO PUPPET HDP! D:

Hector168 : Yo todavia no logro pasar la noche 5 ._. pero no tengo ni idea que magia negra me hizo pasar de corrido la noche 1 a la 4... y después mi celu se me quedo sin bateria ._.

Karoru Gengar : Es que estaba en yolo mode on y no sabia que hacer ._.

Arion Firestar : Se escribe Cristian no Christian .-.

Capitulo 1 : La magia de el amor :3

Episodio 6 : Pobre alma

-Amber-

\- "Oigan... que hacemos?" - dijo Laili.

\- "La unica idea seria enfrentarnos denuevo... pero... cada vez es más poderoso... eso es lo malo..." - dijo Golden.

\- "Oigan! miren!" - dije susurrandoles para ver lo que hacia Puppet.

\- "Por que tu me convertiste en esto... -Llora- por que?" - decia Puppet llorando esas lagrimas que tenia moradas.

\- "Espera... creo saber que es lo que pasa..." - dijo Laili.

\- "Que pasa?" - le pregunte.

\- "Parece que... espera tienes tu celular?" - pidio Laili.

\- "Si" - dije pasandoselo.

\- "... Por que tienes esta foto de protector de pantalla?" - pregunto Laili mostrandomelo.. y si... era de navidad y y habia pasado.

\- "Jeje,fievre navideña?" - le espondi.

\- "Bueno... a ver... las canciones... tienes audifonos?" - pregunto Laili.

\- "Si" - dije pasandoselos.

\- "Mira escucha atentamente y sabras lo que les pasa... esto hace referencia de lo que pasaba en la antigua Freddy Fazbear Pizza" - dijo Laili poniendo una canción.

(Five Nights At Freddy´s Song de The Living Tombstone) (PD:Traducida por se acaso)

La noche esperar

Para poder salir a buscar

Si alguien quiere jugar

Después de tanto tiempo en soledad

Desde siempre debe tocar

La misma canción desde aquel dia

Un impostor que nos condeno

Volvernos desperdicio

Dejanos entrar!

No nos dejes atras!

No somos como piensas!

Somos pobres almas

Que no poosen libertad

Y forzadas a este rol tomar

Desde siempre solos

En la zona atrapados

Desde el 87

Ven se mi amigo

O sientate en tu sillon

Pues ahora estaras

Cinco noches en Freddy´s!

Aqui te vas a estar

Explicame a mi

Por que te queres quedar?

Cinco noches en Freddy´s!

Son...

Nos has sorprendido

Te podimos ver de nuevo

Debiste buscar trabajo

En un lugar mucho distinto

Como si hubiera más

Creo que antes trabajabas aca

Tu cara me es familiar

Experto ya eres con las puertas

Dejanos entrar!

No nos dejes atras!

No somos como piensas!

Somos pobres almas

Que no poosen libertad

Y forzadas a este rol tomar

Desde siempre solos

En la zona atrapados

Desde el 87

Ven se mi amigo

O sientate en tu sillon

Pues ahora estaras

Cinco noches en Fredd´s!

Aqui te vas a estar

Explicame a mi

Por que te queres quedar?

Cinco noches en Freddy´s!

Son...

*Grito de un niño*

\- "Y bueno... dime... entiendes?" - dijo Laili.

\- "No lo hicieron... fueron usados... los controlaron... verdad?" - dije pensando.

\- "Escucha esta ahora... esta te aclarara más" - dijo Laili.

(It´s Be So Long de The Living Tombstone)

No se en que estaba pensando...

Dejando a mi hijo atrás.

Ahora he de sufrir la maldición

Y me he quedado ciega.

Con todo el enfado, culpa y tristeza...

Que vendrán a perseguirme por siempre.

No puedo esperar al acantilado al final del río.

Será esto que veo venganza...

O veo a alguien vengándome.

Atrapada en mi propia paradoja y quiero escaparme.

A lo mejor debería perseguir y encontrarlo...

Antes de que intenten pararlo.

No durare mucho más tiempo...

Antes de convertirme en una marioneta.

Hace tanto tiempo...

Desde que vi por última vez a mi hijo.

Perdido con ese monstruo.

El hombre del asesinato.

Desde que desapareciste...

Estuve cantando esta estúpida canción.

Para poder reflexionar...

La cordura de tu madre.

\- "Entiendes?" - dijo Laili.

\- "Oh... Puppet no es lo que es a simple vista..." - dije entendiendo.

\- "Pero... entonces... sabes quien es?" - dijo Laili.

\- "Cre que nosotros lo encerramos... pero... fue PM (Purple Man)" - dije pensativo.

\- "Exacto... el no es malo... pero... te pregunte... .quien es? en la canción estaba la respuesta" - dijo Laili.

\- "Es... la madre?" - dije dudoso.

\- "No... es el niño..." - dijo Laili.

\- "Pero... entonces que hacemos?" - dije sin entender.

\- "La respuesta más logica... seria... que le mostraramos que nosotros no le hicimos eso..." - dijo Laili.

\- "Pero como entonces?" - dijo Golden.

\- "Esa es la pregunta..." - dijo Laili bajando la cabeza.

\- "P-por favor... liberame" - comentaba Puppet con esos ojos todavia llorando.

"Que le pasa? crei que todo este tiempo era el enemigo..."

\- "Oye" - dije hablandole.

\- "Uh?" - dijo Puppet dandose media vuelta.

\- "L-lo siento... por lo que te hice en el pasado..." - dije bajando la cabeza.

"No se si que lo que dije... es verdad de que el es malo o es bueno..."

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio... ya en un ratito subo más por el especial de navidad :D (Quizas los otros los deje pendientes temporalmente para otro dia)


	7. Puppet,Ivan

DESPUÉS DE MIL AÑOS! -Sopla una corneta- -Suena el sonido de la corneta-

VUELVO A ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA! -Sopla nuevamente- -Suena el sonido de la corneta-

-Sopla- -Suena el sonido de la corneta-

-Sopla- -Suena el sonido de la corneta-

-Sopla- -Suena el sonido de la corneta-

-Toce- Mejor no soplo más la corneta ya que eso lo hacia cuando más chico...

Episodio 7 : Puppet,Ivan

Capitulo 1 : La magia de el amor :3

-Amber-

"No se si que me matara... espero que lo que dijo o me explico Laili sea verdad..."

\- "Eh? no entiendo..." - dijo Puppet con esos ojos perdidos.

\- "Es que... yo creia... que... nos matarias... que nos haras algo malo..." - le explique empezando a llorar.

\- "Pero... yo solo trataba de ayudarlos... ese no era yo.." - dijo Puppet.

\- "P-pero... entonces... hay otro Puppet!?" - dije asustado.

\- "No... era Purple Man o Purple Guy... me controlaba... ahora que se libero completamente... ya no me necesita... por que... el resto son más poderosos que yo.." - dijo Puppet.

\- "L-lo siento!" - dije abrazandolo.

\- "HA! GAY!" - dijo una voz masculina.

\- "Eh?" - dije extrañado al no escuchar esa voz de hace tiempo.

\- "Soy yo! Ivan!" - dijo Ivan.

\- "Estabas acá!?" - dije agarrandolo enojado.

\- "Di :3" - dijo Ivan.

\- "SABES QUE NO TE ECONTRABAMOS POR NINGUN LUGAR Y ESTAS AQUI!?" - dije agitandolo.

\- "Me haras vomitar.." - dijo Ivan mariado.

\- "Sabes que?" - le comente.

\- "Khé?" - dijo Ivan.

\- "TE VOY A MATAR A LA PROXIMA QUE HAGAS ESO!?" - dije enojado.

\- "Eh.. sigo aqui..." - dijo Puppet.

\- "Oh.. lo siento... pero... te mantendre vigilado..." - dije mirandolo con una mirada más potente que la de Fluttershy.

\- "Oye...Puppet... eso significa que eres menos poderoso que nosotros?" - le pregunte.

\- "No.. al contrario... pero... ustedes no saben todo lo que pueden hacer..." - dijo Puppet.

\- "Espera... KHÉ!?" - dije sorprendido.

\- "Ustedes tienen.. habilidades.." - dijo Puppet.

\- "Y POR QUE NO NOS DIGISTE ANTES!?" - dije enojado.

\- "Recuerda... que ese no era yo.. y ademas... cuando les hubiera dicho?" - pregunto Puppet.

\- "Oh... verdad.." - dije rascandome la nuca.

\- "Y.. pues... entonces que?" - pregunto Puppet.

\- "Buscaremos a el resto... y acabermos con PM" - le comente.

\- "Ah.. ok" - dijo Puppet.

\- "Y.. donde estan todos?" - pregunto Ivan.

\- "Estan alla" - dije señanlando a el resto ocultos.

\- "Hola" - dijo Puppet sonriendo saludandolos.

\- "Tu no mentias... estabas en lo correcto.." - dijo Lynda.

\- "Agradecele a tu prima" - comente.

\- "Pero tu me creiste... fue gracias a ambos" - dijo Laili.

\- "Si.. pero... ahora entonces.. que hacemos?" - pregunte.

\- "Deberiamos... buscar a el resto... quizas todavia no podamos con PM" - dijo Golden.

\- "Cuando te pusiste a cargo tu mismo!?" - dijo Fazbear.

\- "De primero.. si no fuera por mi... no hubieramos encontrado a nadie... y... tu no has aportado nada a el grupo..." - dijo Golden.

\- "Tienes suerte en ser amigo de mi hermano.." - dijo Golden.

\- "Eso lo veremos... no creo que puedas aportar todo.." - dijo Fazbear de forma retante.

\- "Me importa una mi*rda lo que digas... las camaras... quien esta más cerca.." - dijo Golden.

\- "Crees que puedes decirme asi cuando tu quieres!?" - dijo Fazbear.

\- "Tu mismo te estas cabreando solo..." - dijo Golden.

\- "El más cercano... o en este caso cercana es Mangle.." - le dije a Golden.

\- "Espera... no se ve igual..." - dijo Puppet.

\- "De nuevo esta desarmada.." - dijo Foxy.

\- "Si.. y... hay una mala noticia..." - comente.

\- "Que cosa?" - pregunto Golden.

\- "Es que... Mangle... esta.. controlada.." - le dije a Golden.

\- "Ahora por primera vez no se que cara*o hacer..." - dijo Golden.

\- "Pues... yo creo que Foxy es como su mejor amistad.." - dije mirando a Foxy.

\- "Tu crees que soy su mejor amistad?" - pregunto Foxy.

\- "Si.. ya que... tu la ayudaste cuando estaba desarmada.." - le dije a Foxy.

\- "Pues... entonces... que esp.." - dijo Foxy.. pero fue callado.

*Ping Ping Ping Ping... YAY!*

\- "Las 6 AM..." - dije viendo mi celular.

\- "Pues... no hicimos mucho hoy..." - dijo Golden cabreado.

\- "Goldy... tranquilisate..." - dije sonriendole.

\- "Goldy?" - dijo Golden extrañado.

\- "Soy tu hermano menor... puedo decirte asi..." - dije sonriendole.

\- "Eso suena... extraño..." - dijo Golden.

\- "Nadie nunca te habia llamado asi.." - dije viendolo.

\- "Bueno... nos vamos ahora.." - dijo Golden.

\- "Si.. hay que descanzar.." - dijo Emily dando un bostezo.

\- "Bueno... entonces vamos..." - dije saliendo de Freddbear Family Dinner.

\- "Entonces... por mejor... me quedo con ustedes?" - pregunto Ivan.

\- "Como quieras.." - le dije todavia enojado.

\- "Bueno... me quedo con ustedes!" - dijo Ivan.

\- "Podrias ponerte no tan dramatico?" - dije frunciendo el ceño.

\- "Bueno... señor de el drama..." - dijo Ivan riendo un poco.

-Amber gira los ojos-

-En la house (?)-

\- "Mejor vallan a descanzar.." - dijo Golden.

\- "Yo desayunare..." - dije tocandome el estomago.

\- "Pero yo lo hare.." - dijo Chica.

\- "Por que no se pueden nunca decidir.. y nadie puede decidir quien es mejor!?" - dijo Ivan.

-Amber le da un zape o torta-

\- "Que estamos igualdados! y vete a dormir..." - dije molesto.

\- "Bueno!" - dijo Ivan.

-En la cocina-

\- "Pues que haras?" - le pregunte a Chica.

\- "Te hare pan con queso solamente con un jugo de naranja.." - dijo Chica.

\- "Pero nunca haces cosas asi..." - dije mirandola con ojos de suplica.

\- "Pues... como nos hiremos a descanzar por eso es tan simple.." - dijo Chica.

\- "Ah.. oki doki loki" - dije sonriendo.

\- "Y ademas... -Suspiro- como no hay tantas camas para descanzar... tendremos nuevamente que descanzar juntos..." - dijo Chica ruborizandose.

\- "Pues... ._. es que... Golden puede tener mucho... pero no todo..." - le explique.

\- "Entonces mañana hiremos de compras..." - dijo Chica sonriendo.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio... BYE :D


	8. Mi verción Toy?

_Ji! aqui estoy con another episodio de En La Oscuridad... pero... tengo una mala noticia... ahora no tengo banda ancha... entonces... estoy escribiendo los episodios para poder traspasarlos en pendrai a otro pc... en un... ciber... si... no actualizare tan seguido... pero.. actualizare muchos fics a la vez... bueno.. empezemos! (Lo que fue explicado en la pagina de facebook gracias a mi amiga -GirlFanTwo)_

Episodio 8 : Mi... verción... Toy?

_**-Amber-**_

Estaba desesperado... y frustrado.. solo queria descanzar... pero.. Chica me despertaria en cualquier momento... a caso alguien no puede descanzar nunca? por que!? lo bueno... es que sera definitivo a un lugar... y.. luego volveremos... eso es lo bueno... pero.. nosotros deberemos ser mula de carga... D:

Sentia como ella me abrazaba... pero.. por que? nunca me habia hecho eso... que yo recuerde... solo nos conocemos como de 13 dias... y... como 5 dias de que es mi novia... y se comporta si... que fueramos pareja!? no puede ser posible...

No queria alejarla de mi.. ya que.. quizas... fue solo un error... que hizo eso... y.. no se por que ahora me comporto como si tubiera 16... o quizas 17... no tiene sentido ._.

No se si dejarla asi... quizas le sigo la corriente...

-Amber se posiciona con Chica en posición de cuchara (Si existe.. si quieren busquenla por google)-

Yo... por mejor... rebice mi nootbook... sin arruinar la posición para que ella no se despertara.. ya que eran las 2 con 31 AM... y... habia rebizado... que significaba esa posición... significaba.. algo que me habia asustado un poco... significaba... que la pareja era muy unida... y... representaba... la necesidad de relaciones sexuales... QUE!?

PERO ELLA SABE MI EDAD!? o... siendo Amber no tengo edad definida!? no tengo idea... lo unico que se... es que... ella... no... pero... no se que pensar y hacer ahora... POR QUE TIENE QUE SER TAN DIFICIL UNA RELACIÓN!?

Mejor... duermo.. no quiero... volverme maniatico...

**-EL DIA SIGUIENTE-**

Apenas abria los ojos no notaba la presencia de Chica,estaba ausente,pero donde se habian ido?

Salí de el cuarto,me puse mi tipico chaleco y me arregle las pequeñas plumas que si se movian de mi cabeza y cola dejandolas ordenadas,pero me pregunto _"Por que el plumaje de mi cola va hacia arriba?" _Que yo sepa solo es en hembras,no entiendo por que va asi entonces...

Baje al primer piso,todavia no veia señales de vida,fuí a la cocina y me encontre una nota la cual decia...

-"Amber si estas leyendo esto te preguntaras por que no hay nadie es por que te quedaste molestando toda la jodida noche sin dejarme dormir por que parece que tubiste una pesadilla y ademas no querias ir y me jodiste toda la noche,gracias... llegaremos en... 5 horas,creo... y no jodas toda la casa,por que ya me lo imagino...

-Chica"

Acaso me cree infantil,sin madurez,que no puedo hacer nada por mi mismo!?

Creo que tiene razón... ya rompi el escritorio con esta fuerza-sobrehumana,por asi decirlo,bueno fuerza animatronica,pero... es que soy nuevo aprendiendo estas cosas,ademas,que tiene? con todo lo que tiene Golden,no creo que sea gran problema... o si?

PQuse algo para come... a quien engaño,ya ni me acuerdo como se cocinaba... no jodas... TENGO LA MEJOR MEMORIA DE EL JODIDO PUT* MUNDO!?

Creo que... mejor calmo mis cambios... ya que ya destruí de un puñetazo la tostadora n_n

Espera... soy un animatronico... no necesito comer... pero igual me jodo de hambre... maldita sea...

Mejor solamente me como unas reberendas galletas...

No espera... no me digas que ahora cambio cada 6 jodidos segundos... pu*o Jonathan...

A quien le dices eso?

Por que controlas mi jodida cabeza!?

**-Amber se golpea asi mismo en la cara-**

Que mi*rda te sucede!?

ES QUE EL JODIDO JONATHAN ME ESTA CONTROLANDO!

MIRA HIJO DE PU*A VETE A CHINGAR A TU PU*A MADRE!

**-Se vuelve a golpear-**

**-Con los demas...-**

-Oigan... creen que estara bien solo?-pregunto Laili.

-No creo que valla a pasar algo tan grave en un instante...- dijo Lynda.

-Yo creo que destrosara media casa- dijo Yerson.

-No creo que sea para tanto...- dijo Golden.

-En serio? sabes de quien estamos hablando?- dijo Chica.

-Eh... creo que tienen razón...- dijo Golden.

-Pero puede que este en buen estado,no creo que sea tanta exageración- comento Foxy.

**-Medio mundo voltea y mira a Foxy-**

-Que?- dijo nuevamente Foxy.

-Seguramente todo ya esta destrozado...- dijo Emily.

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Aaron.

-Oigan... como que se estan exediendo de tiempo,no lo creen?- pregunto Freddy adolorido de llevar tantas cosas,en total como 12 toneladas de ropa (?).

-Bueno,pasa algo...- dijo Golden estirando su brazo.

**-Freddy le pasa la mitad a Golden-**

-ESPEREN! SABEN CUANTO ES TODO ESTO!?- gritó Golden.

-Tu dijiste que lo que quisieramos...- dijieron la mayoria de las chicas.

-No crees que estan sobre-exagerando?- pregunto Foxy tomando la mitad de las bolsas de Golden.

PUM!

-Foxy estas bien!?- dijo Laili preocupada al ver que Foxy se callo por tanto peso.

-Si estoy bien marinera- dijo Foxy levantandose.

-Creo que seria mejor que dejaramos la mayoria de lo que escogieron y llevaramos minimo en total $1000 dolares... no lo creen?- dijo Golden con cara que representaba dolor.

-No creo que sea necesario si quiera llevar ropa- dijo Tigra.

**-Las demas la miran con cara de ira-**

-Que? si que Chica y yo somos animatronicas... tecnicamente no necesitamos ropa- dijo Tigra logicamente.

-En serio? ¬¬ y cuando estamos en la calle y exteriores?- pregunto Chica.

-Oh... pero no es necesario 7000000000 conjuntos de ropa...-

-Sabes que en realidad no somos animatronicos de animales?- (*)

-Entonces que somos?-

-Animatronicos furries,por eso nuestro cuerpo esta muy bien hecho,adaptado a portar ropa y sabes que los furries tienen respectivamente partes intimas de su respectivo sexo?-

-Bueno,no lo sabia-

-Por que crees que usamos SIEMPRE ropa?-

-Bueno,fue un error,pero ahora que lo pienso... por que estas tan... tsundre ultimamente?- pregunto Tigra.

-No te importa...- dijo Chica.

-Que le pasa?- le pregunto Tigra a Golden.

-Quien sabe,quizas lo sabe Amber... por que son... ya sabes- respondio Golden.

**-De vuelta con el ave subnormal y cambiante- (?)**

-Espera... no que los objetos metalicos si se derriten en un microondas...- dije pensativo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

-...-

-ME CAGO EN!-

Deberias ir de paseo,te tranquilizaria =v

-Pero a donde?-

Quien sabe,donde te gusta ir

-A Freddy's... y Fredbears... pero como que esta... demolida y la otra media destruida...-

Pero seria productivo ir a Fredbears y buscar a los demas... y sabias que no se llama Fredbears?

-KHÉ!? MI VIDA ES UNA MENTIRA!-

Exagerado ¬¬

TU CALLATE JONATHAN!

-SI CALLATE JONATHAN-

Mejor voy con personas normales ¬¬

Hola,que hacen? =3

CALLATE JOHN!

-SI CALLATE JOHN! VETE A TU RINCON!-

CALLATE MALDITA COPIA DE CHESE SANDWISH VERCIÓN QUETZAL! (**)

Hay bueno... -Se va-

**-El resto llega a la casa-**

-Amber,que bien que no destruiste na...- dijo Golden.

-KHÉ!?- dije volteando salvajemente a ver a Golden.

-Retiro lo dicho... por que NO VAS A DAR UN JODIDO PASEO PARA TRANQUILIZARTE Y REFLEXIONAR SOBRE TUS ACTOS Y VIDA!?-

-POR LA XU!-

**-Un rato después...-**

PUT*H BIDAH! D:

Que paso? =v

EL PINCHE GOLDEN ME HIZO SALIR!

Es por que te comportas como retrasado ¬¬

CALLATE! POR LO MENOS YO NO ME COMPORTO COMO PUT*!

Mira,tu vete a la re-contra ver*a y dejenme solo ah... y consingete una vida...

Bueno ya se! voy a ir a el lugar que creia que era Fredbears pero no se como se llama! =D

**-Un rato después en FFP 2- (**)**

Se me habia olvidado que Golden tiene la tableta! mier!

Bueno... no importa... aunque este lugar igual da mecho de dia D=

No se por que siento algo que me acosa y vigila a la vez... siento escalofrios u

Por que siento que alguien me tocara la espalda? w

AH!

**-Algo atrapa a Amber-**

-SAJHDIFVIYGSDFIGVIBVS!- decia tratando de liberarme de quien me atrapo y me llevo a otro lugar en FFP 2.

-Callate!- dijo la persona que tenia una capa pero le sonaba voz femenina.

-JENIBIJFBDFJOBFKJAHDOIWEFDFBBIOEF!-

-Mira te desmordasare pero callate!- dijo la voz femenina.

**-La chica le saca el paño de la boca a Amber-**

-...-

-Bien?-

-QUIEN CO*O ERES TU!?-

**-La chica se saca la capucha-**

Me habia quedado un poco atontado por ella que era muy parecida a mi... aunque se parecia a alguien en particular...

-TE PARECES UN MONTON A MEGA!-

-Quien es Mega!?- dijo la chica enojada.

-Eh... olvidalo-

-Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto la animatronica muy parecida a mi.

-Amber-

-El mio es Ambar,ya que en realidad no tenemos NADA parecido como para que sea tu verción Toy...-

-ERES MI TOY!? Y POR QUE ERES MUJER!?-

-Tecnicamente eres un modelo antiguo de FFP pero,que después fue desechado y después reparado y eso por que tu originalmente eres sexo femenino-

-KHÉ!? MI VIDA ES UNA MENTIRA... OTRA VEZ!-

-OLLE CALLATE QUE ASI NOS ESCUCHARAN!-

-Quienes!?-

-Creo que no hace falta explicarte ya que ahi va pasando uno...- dijo Ambar apuntando a una verción maligna de Foxy.

Me quede observandolo,todavia no habia visto una de esas verciones,me petrificaba de miedo verlo,sentia su alma oscura por asi decirlo,no era el Foxy que conosco,primero por su alma y el traje no es el mismo...

Tan pronto paso Ambar me hablo.

-Ahora tenemos que irnos!-

-Acaso crees que te dejare ir a casa de Golden sin que conoscas a el resto?- pregunte serio.

-En serio?... tu lo harias con el primer descocido o desconocido que encontraras ¬¬- dijo Ambar.

-Tienes razón ^-^- (?)

_Bueno hasta aqui el episodio,S__**E QUE ME DEMORE MÁS DE DOS MESES EN ACTUALIZAR! GOMEN NE! **__disculpenme... pero bueno.. aqui esta el episodio terminado y como vieron ahora seran más largos pero actualizaciones más lentas... bueno... eso era ^-^_

_(*) : En ese fan fic Freddy,Chica,Bonnie,Foxy,Golden,Toy Bonnie,Toy Freddy,Toy Chica,Toy Foxy/Mangle,Stak,Tigra,Croc,Wolver y Amber tienen obiamente sus respectivas partes animales y son animatronicos furries,quizas los dibuje y lo publique en la pagina de facebook... no lo se,pero tengo hecho a Bonnie,Foxy y Freddy ^-^ ah y tienen sus respectivas partes... bueno el sexo masculino y femenino creo que saben que partes en especial tienen cada uno y Puppet igual usa ropa (Aunque solo lo he dibujado en sexo femenino pero bue...) y Jose Manuel de las nieves (?) (Si han leido "Una Navidad en Rio" entenderan :v) mejor conocido como BB igual tiene ropa =v obiusly =v._

_(**) : Tengo muchos cambios como fueron mencionados en este episodio (Y eso que todavia faltan como 7 =v) y a cada uno me lo imagino como una fursona,cada uno tiene su propia fursona =v_

_Bueno ahora si ^-^ bye..._


	9. Un Sueño?

_** Disculpen por no haber actualizado... lo siento... es que hace poco me dieron internet... y además por Vocaloid,el anime,los dibujos,Morenatsu... no eh actualizado... mis disculpas... pero aquí teneis la actualización y si... eh cambiado mi forma de hablar... quiza solo por la disculpa... no lo se...**_

_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Pos bueno... este episodio te dara un giro 360° y espero que te guste :3_

_**Episodio 9 : Un sueño?**_

_Ehg... todavia sigo dormido?_

_Parece que Chica esta durmiendo acurrucada al lado mio que se sienten sus suaves plumas... es tan tierna..._

_La acaricie pero senti un... ronroneo?_

Lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrar que al lado mio se encontraba... Timon? que...?

_Como esta el aquí...?_

Me levante y me di cuenta de que el ambiente y no era como lo recordaba... era nuevo... veia cosas en esta habitación que nunca habia visto...

-Chica?-

Pregunte al no verle,no se por que me sentia más alto de lo normal... buscando un baño para mirarme al espejo al tomar mi mano para girar la perilla paso algo...

-¿¡Pero que coño!?-

_Mis manos..._

_¿¡Por que tengo piel en vez de plumaje!?_

Gire rapidamente la perilla para hechar un grito al aire

-¿¡QUE MIERDA!?-

¿¡C_omo esto puede ser posible!?_

Era un humano? como pudo restaurarse mi piel,mis organos... mis parpados y... mi fisico parecia más adolecsente!

-Que mierda me paso!?-

Fuí corriendo a mi habitación a ver mi movil,pero... no lo encontraba! encontre algo... parecia uno pero sin teclas,era solamente pantalla,tenia una cosa rara que protegia al celular,unos 3 botones de lado,aprete los botones,hasta que al apretar uno de encendio la pantalla.

Mostraba de fondo de pantalla un gato morado,con ojos amarillos con camisa de una prenda que le cubria su intimidad y eso... debo admitir que ese fondo de pantalla me sonrojo,por que? por que no tengo ni idea,observe la parte donde salia en grande unos numeros,cual era la bateria restante del dispositivo y la hora y fecha decia... QUE!?

6:31 AM,28 de Julio del 2015...

COMO MIERDA SERIA 2015!? CUANDO A ALGUIEN SE LE OCURRE PONER ESA HORA!? TAN ADELANTADA!?

Baje rapidamente por unas escaleras del lugar y encontre con un living con un gran telivisor a comparación del de Golden de 25 pulgadas,era como del doble de tamaño! y era muy diferente... y pille el control de esa telivisión y lo encendí para ver la fecha y hora.

Cambiar entre canales que nunca sabia de su existencia... y topar con un noticiero que decia... la misma fecha...

-Okey Amber... relajate este es solo un sueño... seguramente si pescas un cuchillo y te lo entierras en el braso no sentiras nada...- dije hiendo hacia la cocina del lugar.

Fuí hacia la cocina del lugar,agarré el primer cuchillo que encontre para despertar de una vez y rapidamente di un golpe con el cuchill...

_-De pronto sale un charco de sangre en el piso derramandose del brazo de Amber,produciendo que el empieze a temblar y a soltar lagrimas mientras trataba de no gritar ante aquel acción que produjo-_

_C-como esto sucedio...? como es posible sentir ese dolor..._

_-Amber tapo su gran herida de su brazo derecho-_

_E-espero que en el baño alla un botiquin..._

_-Amber intento correr hacia el baño-_

_Gracias dueños de este lugar por esto..._

_-Se hecho alcohol en su brazo,lo cual implico un grito de parte de el,se paso un troso de algodon por su brazo y finalmente uso una benda para tapar el inicio de su herida y su desangrado de su codo hasta el inicio de sus dedos de su mano derecha-_

-P-por lo menos se que esto es... real?- dudo de si mismo.

_Pero si esto duele es real... entonces lo otro era mentira y esto la realidad...?_

_Entonces... ahora que deberia de hacer...?_

_Revize el celular,pero si estaba en mi habitación... acaso es... mio? cual es la clave?_

_Me puse a pensar,acaso tenia algo que ver con el personaje que estaba de protector de pantalla?_

_Solo se le vino a la cabeza una palabra,una parte de un nombre... bueno eso creo... Kuroi_

_Puse Kuroi de contraseña,la ingrese pero me decia solamente "Vuelva a intentarlo"_

_Pense en que me gustaba..._

_El furry,yaoi,la musica,escritura,mlp y... Chica..._

_Puse Jeremi,fallo,my little pony,igualmente,Chica,lo mismo..._

_Nada más se me ocurrio,fui a la habitación de vuelta y encontre una pequeña libreta escrita con algunas cosas..._

_Una cuenta de facebook y su contraceña,una de una cosa llamada steam,una de un casillero y... una de un celular que decia... Shin Kuroi._

_Introducí ese nombre y wala! se desbloqueo el celular,tenia abierto messenger,pero este era en celular y parecia tener mucho mejor aspecto,tenia abierta una conversación con Ivan,sobre que me acordase de que mañana empezaban las clases y que no me fuese a olvidar..._

_Ivan es real! algo que si es positivo! y el mensaje era de ayer..._

_Rapidamente abrí un armario en el cual tenia chaquetas,camisas,abrigos,bufandas,pantalones,buzos y unos pocos pares de zapatos,habia mucha ropa,pero poca de cada clase de ropa... me puse una camisa blanca,una corbata negra,unos pantalones azules con una raya azul,una correa para afirmar el pantalon,unos lentes de contacto,ya que no estaban mis antiguos... negros con un punto blanco y hipsters... si no unos pequeños azules que estaban justo con mi vista exacta,no me dolian los ojos y veia bien,unos zapatos negros con cordones blancos y mis pulseras... era una de las cosas que estaban... que estaban en mi... "sueño"... pero tenia el pelo algo largo que parecia femenino... tome una coleta... japonesa por así decirlo,que era como esos juegos de que eran para intentar liberar tus dedos,de azul y amarillo... ese color..._

_Me arregle el pelo y agarre una mochila que tenia cuadernos,un estuche,una botella de agua y una naranja,supongo que esta es mi casa..._

_Me la puse y salí del hogar,dejando a Timon libre en la casa,fuí donde me guio mi instinto... y encontre una escuela después de 10 minutos de caminata recta._

_Dude un poco pero encontre a... Carlos? que estaba entrando a ese recinto,supongo que este es el lugar..._

_Entre a la escuela,no era muy grande segun yo,observe que Carlos se dirigia a un salon titulado 8-A y lo seguí,subí las escaleras que estaban para llegar al salón el cual se encontraba un corto pasillo con 4 salones en el._

_Observe a los alrededores y vi a Aaron y Pajjsy juntos,mi sen-pai le decia así a Pajjsy por que era como mi maestra de dibujo y Aaron,el unico amigo que se igualaba de confianza con Pajjsy ya que se habia pusto suabes conmigo por un acciedente que casi me arrebata la vida,pero por suerte quede sin lesiones ni nada... espera... estoy... recordadndo?_

-Hola Pajjsy y Aaron- les sonreí en lo cual se dieron media vuelta por el saludo.

-Desde cuando usas eso?- pregunto Pajjsy fijandose en mi coleta,ella era... ERA la unica hasta ahora que ocupaba coleta.

-Desde hoy... necesito el pelo largo para el corte de pelo que quiero hacerme- le respondí.

-Y creo que por lo que me has enviado ultimamente ya te diste vuelta Morenatsu- menciono la otaku.

-Eh pues... que es Morenatsu?- le pregunte sin comprender.

-En serio te olvidaste de tu juego favorito?- pregunto Aaron sin comprender -El que mencionas a cada rato.

-Eh...?- le pregunte intrigado.

-Como se te ha olvidado en 5 dias?- pregunto Pajjsy.

-No me suena... en serio- dije bajando la cabeza.

_-Suena la campana-_

-Bueno... tendremos que entrar a clases... no?- pregunte entrando al salon que ya lo estaban abriendo.

-Si... después nos pondremos a hablar de las vacaciones- dijo Pajjsy.

-Bueno...- dije entrando.

Como todo fue un sueño...?

Cuando nos conocimos... la mordida del 87,la vez que Foxy casi me mata... cuando me enamore de Chica,cuando fue el cumpleaños de Gala,cuando cambiamos de recinto de trabajo,cuando fuimos de vacaciones al camping piedra de la luna,cuando nos quedamos casi solos,cuando me transforme en Amber,cuando Marrionete pudo quitarme la vida con tan solo mover un dedo,cuando paso lo del muerdago... cuando todos perdimos lo que teniamos...

Todo fue un solo sueño?

_Entre a la sala y fije mi vista en cualquier cosa,la cual me atrayo un cartel en la sala... Freddy Fazbear Pizza?_

_No fue un sueño en cierto punto..._

_Tengo que ir allí..._

-Flashback-

Sentia mi corazón como una bomba de tiempo... al correr de ese lugar,como sucedio tal tragedia un dia como cualquier otro... por que te quedaste ahí... admirando todo mientras todos huian...? ver como el zorro demarraba de su mandibula metalica ese liquido rojo... con partes de la cabeza de aquel pobre chica... tenia una razón pero por que habia reacionado tan violentamente?...

Corrí rapidamente hasta mi hogar,sudado,sin poder respirar si quiera,respire hondamente y subí a mi habitación,no me agradaba nada lo que observe... un trauma de por vida...

Pero aquellos ojos de la polluela... me dejaron así... sin poder huir,aunque mi cerebro me decia "Corre de una vez! no quieres ser el postre de ese zorro!" mi corazón me dejo hecho piedra... tengo que volver a ese lugar... aunque no me da para nada un buen presentimiento... tengo que volver a verla... y ese dolor de cabeza... esa voz...

_Ayudame..._

Mejor me baño y me voy a dormir... esto... necesito limpiar mi mente...

-Fin del Flashback-

_**Pues bueno,les gusto? espero que les haya gustado ^-^ ahora actualizare más seguido,mi padre me esta regañando... por eso llega hasta aquí el episodio... hasta la proxima!**_


	10. Un empleo

_**Halo! (?) aquí estoy con otro episodio de En La Oscuridad,esta vez es un poco más prolongado y se dara a entender un poco más el fan fic (En que episodio no ¬¬) (?) bueno... mejor paro de escribir cosas random y continuo... y ahora le hare la portada al fan fic por lo cual puede que quizas no sea tan largo como esperaba pero bueno aquí les dejo con el capitulo!**_

_Larry273-05 : Khá? ._. y no es importante decirlo v: aunque yo lo conte desde el principio de "Los 5 Fans" v: y pués... y pues que bien c: y muchas gracias! :D_

_Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Habia más cosas que no mencione sobre Jeremi/Amber *Introdusca cara zhukulemtha aquí* (?) y sep :v hice sufrir sus mentes perturbadoramente! :D (?) (Ok no) pero es que... ya tenia todo practicamente planeado c: (?) y pos... si,una vez me paso c': solo que no tan grave c: y aquí esta! y gracias :3_

_**PD:Laili Murtons y Lynda Murtons no me pertenecen,Laili Murtons le pertenece a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 y Lynda Murtons a Karoru Gengar,aunque no hacia falta mencionarlo ya que antes aparecian en el fan fic pero como hace mucho tiempo que no aparecen lo menciono (?) y Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 o Karoru Gengar estan leyendo esto... puedo agregar a sus oc's a la portada del fan fic? c:**_

Episodio 10 : Un empleo

_En ese momento cojí el lapiz y empeze a escribir lo de la pizzara,hora de ingles,la que menos me costaba... al parecer no perdí toda mi memoria... rebusque en mi mochila buscando el cuaderno hasta que lo encontre,empeze a buscar la ultima hoja para seguir escribiendo,mientras que al mismo tiempo saque otro cuaderno,uno de una nutria,ya que me parecia curioso pero mire las hojas,llenas de dibujos,de estilo de dibujo de anime y furry,pocos de humanos,dibujaba mejor de lo que recuerdo... tampoco era perfecto... pero algo era algo,me salian bien dibujabo el vestuario y ojos,el resto regular... pero bueno..._

_Mire hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de mi puesto mirando como los alumnos que no tenian profesor ya a ser por algo imprevisto o una enfermedad,se encontraban afuera jugando baloncesto niños de 3 medio... si mi vista no me falla,tome el lapiz y cerre el cuaderno al ver que... la clase habia finalizado?_

-Ya pueden salir a recreo- dijo la profersora rubia de ingles,que media aproximadamente como 1.80... más o menos... un poco más alta que yo.

Tome mi cuaderno un lapiz y una goma de mi estuche y salí,todavia sintiendo el dolor de la herida en mi brazo... dolia como el jodido infierno pero me aguantaba mis murmullos y gritos de dolor.

Seguí a Pajjsy que se encontraba junto con Aaron recorriendo el pasillo para bajar las escaleras,hablando de quien sabe que...

Me acerque a ellos y les hable sobre cierto tema...

-Oigan... eh... vieron el cartel... que habia en la sala?- les pregunte con una mano en mi bolsillo izquiero y con la otra sosteniendo el cuaderno apegado a mi pecho.

-Si,no puedo creer como Scott consiguio todo eso para hacer una pizzeria basada en el segundo juego...- dijo Pajjsy.

-Scott?- le pregunte intrigado.

-Scott Cawthon... obiamente...- intervino Aaron.

-Lo que ustedes digan... quieren ir?- les pregunte -O si no voy por mi propia cuenta...-

-Claro,hoy estoy libre- dijo Pajjsy -Aunque casi nunca me dejen salir les habia preguntado y me dijieron durante la semana que podria salir-

-Mis padres...- dijo Aaron -No creo que me dejasen...-

-Entonces nosotros dos?- le pregunte a Pajjsy.

-Preguntemosle a Tiare e Ivan?- correspondio ella.

-Bueno...- dije ya viendo a los alrededores de donde podrian estar,de mis amigos si me acordaba,pero de los lugares poco y pocas cosas más...

Revize el celular para chequear la hora 9:19 AM... todavia falta para poder ir...

Fuimos a un lugar donde habia bancas metalicas,en las cuales estaba sentado Ivan con unos audifonos blancos puestos y Tiare conversando con unas compañeras de curso.

Les habiamos "preguntado" a Ivan le habian aceptado poder ir pero solo por 5 horas maximo y a Tiare si,pero poco más que fuese a dejar a su hermano y después poder ir...

Igualmente le preguntamos a tres personas más Yerson,quien no le dejaron,Cristian que tampoco y Micaela,que a ella si le dejaron.

Carlos nos siguio en el colegio para poder preguntarle a su madre si podria ir pero le dijo que no... que suerte...

Tan pronto terminaron las clases,me quede ahí esperando que todos llegacen cambiados para ir a almorzar ahí,yo ya tenia dinero a mano y no me queria ir a cambiar ropa,espere media hora ahí hasta que...

-Que haces por aquí a estas horas hermanito? no deberias ya haberte devolvido a casa?- pregunto una adolesente de pelo azul largo,ojos verdes,usaba lentes verdes y vestia una camisa blanca con una corbata roja,unos pantalones azules agua y tenia un par de centimetros más que yo.

-Eh?- le pregunte a la chica,que no se me hacia reconocida.

-No te hagas el tonto,por que sigues aqui Jeremi?- pregunto nuevamente ella.

_Quien era ella? su rostro no me sonaba familiar para reconocerle como "familia"... como sabia mi nombre? acaso es de verdad mi hermana y nunca fue "añadida" a mi sueño y no me acordaba de ella?_

-Quien eres tu?- le pregunte.

-Ya deja de hacerte Jeremi... soy Jennifer...- dijo ella rodando los ojos -Tu todavia no pasas a primero medio como para quedarte más tarde hoy... y además es solo para los de reforzamiento los que se quedan hoy dia,acaso tienes novia y no me has contado?- dijo sonriendo picaronamente.

-Eh...?- comente extrañado -Solo voy a salir con unos amigos a almorzar afuera...-

-Pues,que te parece si te acompaño?- dijo ella sonriendo -Igualmente no hay comida en casa...-

-Bueno...- dije pero todavia estaba dudoso si ella de verdad era mi hermana.

_Después de estar un rato esperando llego Pajjsy,Aaron,Micaela,Ivan y Tiare,cada uno cambiado de ropa y listo para ir._

_De camino Pajjsy y Aaron me contaban y hacian memoria de todo... ese lugar habia sido hecho por un juego llamado "Five nights at Freddy's" y estaba basado ese lugar en su segunda entrega,pero el traje de Amber nunca existio... solo habia repuesto de los trajes de los originales o sea... yo nunca existí?_

_Habiamos parado en la entrada del local y observamos el cartel y al parecer Scott hizo un sorteo de fans... por lo cual en el lugar habian trabajadores que eran fans de el mismo juego,pero nadie pidiendo un puesto de trabajo... podria intentar en ese turno ver si todo es real... mi sueño no es mentira... pero soy muy corto de edad supongo... y también en los 3 lugares de ese sorteo se agregaron nuevos animatronicos al lugar... si no solo era igual al lugar del juego como lo habia hecho el creador original... también estaban los animatronicos... pero habian 3 diseños nuevos,que como era la inaguración,todavia no eran mostrados al publico..._

-Tubiste que haber tenido una suerte de loteria...- dijo Pajjsy.

-Por que?- le pregunte.

-Por lo que ganaste,pendejo!- dijo Ivan dandome un "zape" en la cabeza.

-Que gane?- le pregunte a Pajjsy.

-El primer lugar,joder que memoria tienes...- dijo Pajjsy.

-Del concurso ese que me contaste que fue hace un mes?-

-Exacto... ahora tendras razones para venir a este lugar todos los dias-

-Bueno,entramos o que?- dijo Micaela.

-Si,ya tengo un hambre... ya que ayer no tome once... un dia y medio sin comer te deja para la mier...- dijo Ivan callandose al observar lo que habia tras las puertas.

_Era un lugar infantil,bonito,alegre y hermoso,pero habia algo que no encajaba... donde estaban todos?..._

-Y donde estan los animatronicos?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-En el salon del show... obiamente...- comento Pajjsy.

-Que huele tan bien...- dijo Ivan ya con el dolor de estomago al sentir el olor del queso derritiendose de las pizzas.

-Que buen lugar- dijo Jennifer mirando los alrededores.

-Nunca habia venido a un lugar como este,es tan bonito,huele bien y se ve que se demoro su tiempo para ser perfecto- dijo Micaela.

-Yo quiero ver a los animatronicos ya!- dijo Tiare alegremente.

-Y tu donde quieres ir Pajjsy?- pregunto Aaron -A donde Mangle para que te de la "mordida del 87"?- pregunto Aaron a punto de morir de la risa.

-...- quedo ella en silencio totalmente sonrojada.

-Espera... por que los animatronicos originales no estaban en el cartel?- le pregunte a Ivan.

-Springtrap y Fredbear?- pregunto Ivan.

-No... Freddy,Chica,Bonnie y Foxy- le comente.

-Este lugar esta basado en el recinto del segundo juego- dijo Ivan en respuesta -Por lo cual esta Ballon Boy,Marrionete,Toy Freddy o como ustedes le dicen Frederick,Toy Bonnie mejor conocido por Bon Bon,Toy Chica nombrada como... creo que no le dicen de ninguna manera... y Mangle-

-Tendran un parts and service?- le pregunte a Ivan.

-Segun el mapa... si... pero es como el juego... inaccesible... a menos que no te pillen entrando ahí- dijo Pajjsy.

-Bueno... por mientras solo vallamos a servirnos...- dije hiendo a direción de el salon del show.

_Se venian los recuerdos... mejor dichos pedazos del sueño que vivimos en esta parte... mayormente cuando estaba totalmente destruida por aquel error..._

_Llegamos y todos los animatronicos poseian un estilo más... furry? ya que si fuera el original todos moririan traumas,por el juego en si,pero cada uno era totalmente diferente como me lo contaba Pajjsy,los animatronicos estaban tan bien programados... segun ella misma aunque yo tenia una respuesta logica segun lo que viví pero poco creible... ellos podian interactuar y tener conversaciones con el publico,podian hacer poses avanzadas,tenian muy buena movilidad y no pareciesen que fuesen hechos de metal ya que no habia ninguna notoria pieza de metal,parecia pelaje real de sus respectivas especies y colores,vestuarios que tenian logica con sus comportamientos y inclusibe se notaba a simple vista cuales eran de genero masculino y femenino,no solo para los que fueran fans del juego ya que era por el fisico y la voz,Frederick cantaba al publico,Bon Bon tocaba su gitarra,Toy Chica servia las ordenes y tambien al igual que... yo!? habia un animatronico que se parecia al "yo" de mis sueños... Amber,no tenia el mismo vestuario pero si se notaba que fuese el mismo solo por los cambios que no se notaba ni una minima marca de metal y no tubiese alas,si no brazos emplumados y garras en vez de uñas,esto me esta volviendo loco..._

_Pidimos la orden y tan solo en un par de minutos estaba lista... pero igualmente sabia que esto no era normal... quizas "eso" no fue real y tan solo fue un sueño,pero podria... espera... dijieron antes lo de la mordida del 87! podria ocurrir de verdad... que Scott lo planiaze o que solo fuese un error!_

_**-En Partes y servicio-**_

_Abrí lentamente mis cansadas pupilas para ver que todos seguian apagados,Bonnie,Foxy,Chica y inclusibe Golden... me preguntaba... como habiamos llegado aquí de un dia a otro? como era posible? estabamos todos destrozados,se esuchaba el sonido de una fiesta afuera,sabia que seria incorrecto salir a capturar en este horario no correspondido,soy Freddy Fazbear... como alguien como yo pudiese romper las reglas? no,no pasara hoy... ni nunca... pero tampoco no se a que se debe a estar encendido a esta hora... ver como mis prendas victorianas se encontraban desgastadas,sucias y maltratadas,a que se debia esto? por que alguien como Mike pudo haber hecho esto? esto es totalmente inaceptable..._

_Me levante de mi lugar viendo que mi segunda cuenca no se encontraba en su debido lugar,solo tenia un ojo del traje puesto correctamente,el otro se encontraba en mal funcionamiento,después de un par de segundos Foxy igualmente se habia encendido,como los menos activos nos podriamos encender en este momento? cuando solo me enciendo en ocaciones especiales?_

-Jefe...- murmullo Foxy con dificultad.

-Que te sucede Foxy?- le pregunte a mi fiel colega.

-Me dejaron un poco mal... jeje...- dijo el zorro riendo mientras tocia por haber sido tan afectado por lo que sea que hallan hecho...

-Y como paso esto?- pregunte sin comprender -Que desgraciado nos hizo esto a nosotros?-

-_Que acaso no saben...?_\- escuche en la habitación... seguramente era Fred...

-Acaso tu sabes que nos hicieron?- le pregunte a Fredbear.

-_Mira quien me pide esto... mi gran anienemigo... como se siente pedirme un favor?_-

-Fredbear...-

-A_sí es... copia barata mia..._-

-Solo ve al grano...-

-_Acaso no vez que ahora nos hicieron esto por esos modelos... toy's?_-

-De nuevo los re-construyeron... creia que todos nos querian ya...-

-_Solo lo hacen por su bolsillo... cuando aprenderas que nadie te querra por algo que no sea lo que generas en su bolsillo?_-

-...-

-_Nunca te defiendes Freddy... terminaran haciendote descanzar en piezas si sigues así..._-

_Después escuche su risa,la cual significada que nos habia dejado de una vez..._

-Ese plan creia que ya no era una opción jefe- dijo Foxy.

-Lo estubieron discuento... hasta que decidieron llevarlo a cabo...- le respondí.

-Encendemos a Chica y Bonnie jefe?-

-No... no los metamos en problemas que no deberian de saber... solo les destruirias sus experanzas...-

_**-De vuelta a la sala de show-**_

_Habia escuchado la opción de guardia nocturno... pero habian 2 personas que lo habian pedido... deberia de probar el trabajo una semana con aquellas dos personas... pero igualmente hire a preguntar sobre aquello..._

-Permiso...- dije y me levante de la mesa,fui a ver el mapa de la entrada y me dirijí donde se encontraba el lider de todo esto... Scott...

-Eh... se puede pasar?- pregunte educadamente.

-Si,pase...- dijo una voz masculina de edad.

Era un hombre de pelo cafe y con un poco de barba,unos ojos verdes,un vestuario casual,una camisa corta de cuadros rojos y azules,pero nada más se veia al ver que estaba sentado.

-Eh... señor... igualmente se puede pedir el trabajo de guardia de seguridad?- le pregunte a el.

-Si... solo queda un cupo... tienes más de 15 verdad?- pregunto el.

_Por primera vez en mi vida mi aparencia de un adolesente de 15 a 16 me serviria de algo..._

-16 señor- dijo el -Pero no querras decir de guardia nocturno?- corrigio el.

-Eh... si ese trabajo-

-Estan ocupados... pero hoy hay una prueba del trabajo... durante toda la semana... solo dos chicas se han atrevido a tomarlo una tal...- dijo el para coger unos lentes de color miel y revizar una libreta -Laili... Murtons y Lynda Murtons...-

-Pues... a que hora es?- le pregunte.

-De las... 12 AM hasta las 6 AM- dijo el.

_El colegio... joder tio..._

-Bueno... entonces llegare puntualmente- dije extrechandole la mano a Scott.

-Entonces presentece a las 11:35 PM para explicarle lo basico junto a sus compañeras... hasta la noche- se despidio Scott.

-Hasta la noche- dije saliendo por la puerta.

_Quisas sea suicidio o idiotez extrema al hacerlo por solo saber algo... pero bueno... espera... LAILI MURTONS Y LYNDA MURTONS!? ELLAS!? ¿¡TAMBIEN SON REALES!?_

_**Bueno... hasta aquí el episodio de hoy! (?) bueno... solo hasta aquí este episodio,este lo escribí un dia después de la publicación del ultimo pero me cortaron el internet (Y a la vez el kokoro por que tenia ya casi todo listo y lo cortaron) /3 (?) la portada la hare cuando tenga mi croquera nuev ya que la que tengo la tengo desde enero y esta llena de dibujos cancer y pocos buenos pero más actuales,pero la cuestion es que esta llena :'3 gomen ne! la hare cuando me la compren (O regalen de dia del niño que falta la nada misma) pues espero que les haya gustado favorite y follow se agradecen y si dejas un review mejor! (?) pues hasta otra! y.. algo más,mis fan fics después de este episodio estaran chequeados la ortografia y se ma habia olvidado como publicarlos :'3 aunque lo hice hace una semana :'3 bueno ahora si hasta otra!**_

_**ATTE : Fidget X3 / Jeremi Fehrmann Araya**_


	11. Cambios y Amigos

**OLI! MI INACTIVIDAD ES JODIDAMENTE LARGA LO SE! :'3 Es que tres intentos de escribir el capitulo,3 en computador y uno en movil... y cuando tenia casi todo el capitulo listo... se actualiza automaticamente mi pc :'3 y en mi movil se apago y se borro :'D y bueno... eso hizo ir mi autoestima al piso y todo falio ferdura /3 y me puse a dibujar la portada para este fanfic pero mi sen-pai del dibujo (Pajjsy) me hizo la portada que hice pero más zenzual (?) (Espera khé) Lo se no se que escribir por deprimirme por todo lo que paso en ese tiempo :'3 incluso ya aprendí a hacer poses,lo se,antes del fin de este año sera el fin del mundo por que sucedio eso (?) bueno... solo les dejo con el capitulo y listo :'3**

Karoru Gengar : Obviamente :3 y pues... primis power! (Ni si quiera se que significa pero yolo) (?) y pues... ya me veras más activo :3

Larry273-05 : Pues... en definición si (?) y pues... si esta Scott y Mike... no sera respondido hasta ahora :v (Se me olvido que habia añadido a Mike como cameo pero ahora sera en serio) y dije que no más oc's :v pero quizás lo haria si no fuera algo que ver con magia~ ya que todos mis fanfics son que ver con algo magico :v y pues... Vicent... no aparecera de la misma manera... sera diferente (?) y pos... yo igual a veces soy directo pero cuando hieren a mí y a más personas a la vez... (?)

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Pos... pasara cuando existan los furries :'3 (?) y pues... lo de la portada... la modifico mi sen-pai del dibujo y no te agrego por que por cada "temporada" se hira cambiando,por lo que estaras en la de la segunda temporada :v (?) y pues de una forma algo diferente y con alguien más... (?)

Episodio 11 : Cambios y amigos

_-Jeremi-_

_Uhg...? donde estoy? me quede dormido todo el día acaso que este maldito celular dice que es el 09-11-2017? no tiene que ser para tanto... con lo que paso en scout el otro dia... ir de escursión por 3 semanas... es agotardor... aunque también fue divertido... supongo,aunque supongo que lo que no tengo en sistema monetario lo tengo en habilidades,supongo..._

_Nicolas no me ah enviado mensajes de donde esta... que le habra pasado?_

_Melany ya se mudó a su propia casa... lo que significa que solo quedamos en esta casa Jennifer y yo... ya que mis padres adoptivos murieron hace 3 años... homicidio,no me importa realmente,por que... realmente no le daban si quiera importancia a mi existencia..._

_Tome el celular y revice el calendario,decia que tenia que ir a Freddy's? por que hiria a ese extraño lugar? se que me gusta y eso... pero por que joder a esta hora? tengo tan solo 15... esto es raro... aunque se que lo hicieron tan realistico a la historia del juego pero... es perturbador... tubo que haber sido obra de Tamakoto?... ese cambio no estaba presente hace tiempo... el me controlo el día completo habiendo tenido medio año de ausencia?..._

_Voy a ir allá... después voy a tener que arreglar esto... de algún modo..._

_Agarre mis prendas que usaba casualmente,mi polera larga de negro con blanco con un diseño de playa,mis calentadores de brazos de color azul con negro,mis pantalones azules claro,mis zapatos blancos con negro y cinta naranja y obviamente mi collar con el cuarzo rosa,aunque se que nunca ese mito de que eso te mejoraba tu vida amorosa... aunque se que morire como un maldito lobo solitario... _

_Tome mi linterna que tenía al lado de mi velador para ir a ese lugar maldito... aunque algo seria verdad... no pienso morir allí..._

_Salí caminando hacia aquel lugar,todavia llegaba un poco de internet a mi celular de la casa,era debil el de "mi" hogar,sentí vibrar mi celular,posiblemente una notificación sin importancia,pero solo seguí hacia ese lugar,por que me detendria un segundo más?_

_Seguí mi trayecto hasta que llegue a aquel lugar y sentia que alguien me vigilaba..._

_Por mejor revize mi celular para ver que era lo que me habia llegado que me quedaria con la duda tome y desbloquie mi celular y era un mensaje de Pajjsy... decia que ya estaba en camino... mientras leia eso escuchaba pasos acercandose a mí,baje mi celular y..._

-JODER TIA!- Grité a los cuatro vientos al ver que ella habia llegado a este lugar por que quien sabe que habia pasado en el transcurso de este día...

-Joder tío no grites tan fuerte...- dijo ella totalmente calmada y cortante al mismo tiempo,pero una pregunta... que hacia ella aquí!?

_No podia recopilar nada del puzzle de Tamakoto,o el de Jhon,Jonathan,Geremy,Alex,Silver,Clocker,Javier,Juan o de mi mismo... cada uno tiene sus recuerdos y situaciones,entre otros... no puedo ver el cofre de alguno de los otros... ninguna de sus memorias... no se como sabre que es lo que sucedio,solo tenia que apelar a la ignorancia..._

-Una pregunta... algo estupida... por que estás aquí?- le pregunté ya que la duda todavia estaba dentro de mí sin ser alimentada por la verdad de por que estaba aquí.

-No te acuerdas acaso? que memoria tienes... te acuerdas que dijiste que vendrias aquí y que te dije que no vendrias solo ya que se la experencia que tienes pero obviamente joderias todo y nada tendria sentido... por que tu imaginarias que seria igual que en el juego y esas cosas... pedaso de bisexual,como olvidas lo que solo te dije hace 7 horas?- explico ella en respuesta,aunque... no seria de creer que tengo cambios... obviamente todos lo pasarian de largo...

-Es que tu sabes como soy... bueno solo entramos a este lugar de una vez?- le pregunte ya que por algo habia venido y segunda por que era incomodo ese ambiente silencioso...

-Pues obviamente,llevo esperandote como media hora...- dijo ella -Y para nada me vine con alguien... para que te des cuenta como han cambiado las cosas en dos años...-

-Bueno... incomvenientes obviamente...- le dije en respuesta,era una mentira y verdad a la vez por que me habia despertado tarde pero supongo que para el no era el plan... no era su plan...

-Solo... entremos de una jodida vez... acaso no recuerdas que tu tienes unos... MALDITOS 15 AÑOS!?- gritó ella por desesperarse de tanto lió creado de un momento para otro.

-Bueno...- dije rebuscando en mi bolsillo que habia guardado un par de llaves que me habia dado el señor Scott para abrir el local,obviamente por que sabia que mi puntualidad era la mejor de todas... pero en esta ocación no lo fue...

-Oye,retrasado no te diste cuenta de qué esta abierta la puerta ya?- dijo Pajjsy mientras abria la puerta tirando la manilla de la puerta de vidrio o cristal,quien sabe del recinto.

-Eh...? como...?- me pregunte dudoso -Acaso habran entrado a robar!?-

-No te acuerdas que me contaste que habrian dos chicas más que vendrian a trabajar aquí? una tal Lynda y Laili Murtons?- comento Pajjsy seriamente -Como vas a tener una memoria tan jodidamente mala?-

-Bueno... no importa... solo entremos entonces...- dije mientras accedia al local,seguramente esto no saldra bien...

_~Dentro del local~_

_-Lynda-_

_Ya llevabamos 23 minutos aquí... ya nos entraba sueño,por que estariamos despiertas? no pasaba nada... aunque eso si... este lugar me traia recuerdos de ese juego que me hiso pasar momentos de terror a montones... y de aquellos personajes que aunque me hacian sufrir por el miedo a la vez me encantaban,por que? no lo se... quizás por lo profunda de la historia del aquel juego... pero igualmente no sabia si habria querido aceptar este empleo con mi prima... aunque me daba curiosidad mirar a Fatbear como estara... igualmente puedo morir,intencionalmente por Scott por hacerlo igual a el juego o por fallos de progamación... necesito verlo de alguna manera... igualmente son las 11:47... tenemos tiempo para salir ilesias sin morir si que es posible de alguna manera..._

-Lynda! sabes que realmente estan los modelos de los animatronics antiguos? según la camara están aquí,en la sala de servicios,pero igualmente es algo peligroso... supongo,pero sabes que estoy solo por tí aquí verdad prima? por si lo deseas nos vamos al primer día... esto realmente da miedo... no tanto como el de los creppypastas... aunque a la gente normal les deberian dar miedo,pero a mi me gustan,pero esto no es muy seguro...- dijo Laili incomoda por esto,no tube que haberle dicho que viniese conmigo,solo la traje a sus traumas... pero igualmente debia hacerlo... así no perdera el miedo...

_Solo espero que el chico que vendra a trabajar aquí igualmente no sea un patán y dañe más a mi hermana como Felíx y sus amigos... si no las pagara conmigo... y si no lo es... intentare que creen amistad pero en un lugar como este... no creo que sea un buen ambiente... para hacer amistades... por lo menos para ella..._

-No Laili... no nos hiremos... es por tu bien... y por el mío... igualmente con toda la gente que viene a este lugar no sera problema... en una semana nos hiremos y habras terminado con tu miedo...- dije segura,no iba a expansir más miedo para ella... cuando sepa que esto es solo vigilar por si vienen ladrones y eso se dara cuenta de que no existe nada especial dentro de ellos... aunque a la vez eso me desilucionaria... pero lo que sea por ella... necesita superar eso,el primer paso para tener confianza y así amistades...

-Bueno... supongo que no habra nada raro... tienes razón prima- dijo Laili sonriendo,no reconocia si seria esa sonrisa falsa o verdadera... pero igualmente lo que importa es... saber la verdad... supongo...

-Eh hola!- dijo una voz que parecia femenina pero era algo grave para ser femenina pero a la vez algo aguda para ser masculina,era el chico que dijo el "jefe" que trabajaria con nosotras,aunque no parecia un brabucón o algo por el estilo,por su voz y extraño atuendo,obviamente eh de ser un uke y además... quien se viste así para salir a la calle? bueno... cada uno tiene su forma de vestir,supongo... pero a la vez venia con una chica que aparentaba los 17 años... vestia una camisa con diseño de cuadrados de color azul,blanco y negro que le llegaba por que estaba remangada pasada del codo,tenia unos pantalones azules oscuros,una coleta que le llegaba hasta el comenzar de su cuello (Tipo Len Kagamine) y unos zapatos deportivos negros con blanco.

_Pero como dicen,las aparencias engañan... por lo cual no me voy a confiar ante ellos... pero igualmente cabe la posibilidad... pero asegurare que sean alguno de ambos..._

-Tu eres el qué nos acompañara aquí verdad? eres el tercer guardia?- pregunto Laili ya algo más calmada por que no estaba pasando nada fuera de lo común.

-Pués si... y ella vino por que quizo por si misma... preguntenle a ella por qué vino por que yo no tengo ni idea...- dijo el chico que estaba sin entender por que ella le habia seguido... no confio en ninguno de ambos...

-...-

-Bueno yo me llamo Jeremi y ustedes deben ser Laili y Lynda Murtons y la que esta aquí,la que vino aquí por que solo queria sentirse victoriosa al estar aquí una noche,apuesta,o yo que se... se llama Pajjsy- explico el chico presentandose a si mismo y a ella.

-Y cuantos años tienen?- le pregunte para confirmar cuantos años tubiesen,quien sabe cuantos pueden tener...

-Yo 15 y el bisexual al lado mio también- dijo Pajjsy con lo que todavia parecia un mal humor.

-Bueno... que horas son?- pregunto Laili ya que se queria preparar para todo.

-Las 11:52- le respondí confirmandole que faltaban 8 minutos para saber la verdad... si era cierto o falso...

-Entonces... y si pasamos a ver los animatronics?- sugirio Jeremi -Quiero pasar a ver a Amber! obviamente ya que es mi OC por asi decirlo... supongo- por lo que dijo obviamente fue uno de los 8 afortunados con animatronics que serian agregados a este recinto.

-Pero si hay 8 más! podriamos ir! pero solo 3 fueron activados para la inaguración y los otros 5 funcionaran desde mañana y a podriamos no me refiero que quiero ir... pero alguien podria quedarse conmigo? es que... me da cosa este lugar...- dijo Laili asustada al empezar a hablar de animatronicos... no tubieron que haber sacado el tema a flote...

-Si quieres yo me quedo con tu hermana? es que se parecen mucho... o son amigas?- pregunto dudosa Pajjsy,no se si confiar en ella... apenas la conosco hace 5 minutos...

-No... por lo menos que se quede el chico,si dijiste que es bisexual por... bueno Laili,con quien prefieres quedarte?- le pregunte,pero igualmente seria más seguro por ella que me quedase aquí pero tiene que superar sus miedos... aunque el se ve algo más confiable que aquella antisocial...

-Lynda... si quieres voy con ustedes... creo poder aguantar un par de minutos en mi miedo... no es para tanto Lynda- dijo Laili obviamente con una sonrisa falsa -Vamos- comento tomando su bolso cruzado y se puso su bolso.

_Bueno... creo que esto sera un inicio a una extraña pero buena experencia..._

_Supongo..._

_~En otro lugar~_

-Hermana acaso no crees poderte calmar?- dijo un adulto que aparentaba tener 24 años aproximadamente.

-Es la oportunidad no lo ves? no ves todo lo que cause por perder a mi hijo por irme a la carcel por ese maldito asesinato!? ahora que por fin soy libre puedo buscarlo! tiene que estar por una parte de esta maldita ciudad!- dijo la mujer que tenia aproximadamente 36 años.

-Dejalo... no es para tanto... ellos pueden cuidar a tu hijo...- dijo nuevamente el hombre.

-No... sabias que sus "padres" murieron acaso? esta solo!... aunque quede embarazada por ese hijo a los 12 años... y después por la presión y quedar en la calle por eso,esos niños... cuando conseguí ese maldito trabajo... los hice pagar... por siempre joderme la maldita existencia! una y otra vez!- dijo la peli morada con el extraño mechon rosa de peinado -Y que un tipo... tomo mi historia y la modifico... y la convirtio en un juego... de terror... es repugnante...-

-Dejalo Gabriela!- dijo el adulto.

-Jamas! te imaginas que es perder un hijo de esa manera!? mi vida se fue al carajo de un momento para otro!- dijo Gabriela.

-Acaso lo rastrearas y lo buscaras y encontraras de alguna o otra forma de recuperarlo?- dijo el adulto.

-Joshua... que te has creido... no crees que esto es... debastante!? que pasaria si tu estubieras en mi lugar!?- dijo Gabriela.

-Me hubiera abortado y viviria una vida normal,feliz y alegre... obviamente- dijo Joshua.

-Pues bien... hermano te puedes ir olvidando de mi existencia... solo espero que reaciones y ayudes en esta "causa"...- dijo Gabriela saliendo por la puerta del apartamento de su hermano menor.

-Gabriela...- dijo el frustado al ver a su hermana mayor no reacionar.

_~Nuevamente en la pizzeria~_

_-Jeremi-_

_Estaba continuando recorriendo el recinto,estabamos por un pasillo,habia varios posters raros,uno de Toy Freddy que era el clasico,cuando tocabas su nariz rechinaba y Jhon tomo el control y como subnormal estubo un minuto entero llenando el local de ese maldito sonido... pero cuando seguí viendo los carteles encontre uno en especifico..._

-Oigan miren! vengan!- dije llamando a las chicas a que vinieran aquí.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Laili -Acaso... viste a uno de esos animatronics...?- dijo Laili asustada.

-No... pero parece que van a hacer un concierto pero a otro nivel... si conocen animes... y o son furries les gustara!- dije leyendolo.

-Solo leelo en voz alta joder!- dijo Pajjsy emocionada al escuchar "Anime".

-Bueno...- dije tociendo para dar la información-

"Gran concurso de bandas por apertura de Freddy's Fazebar Pizza!

Seguramente a muchos no les importe,pero al encontrar la gran cantidad de gente que hubo en la apertura del local que la mayoria eran furries o otakus... pense en mi mente con que desgustaria el paladar de mis fans esta vez... y pense en un concurso de bandas!

Hay un ticket abajo de este anuncio y por cada uno sea retirado el dia miercoles deben de venir a inscribir a sus bandas! y también estara compitiendo mi querida banda que acabo de progamar de sus queridos animatronics favoritos!

Y además de que eh escuchado que desde Japón por la tecnologia tan avanzada que crean de ahí... no se sorprendan si que ven animales antrhopormoficos el dia el concurso o personajes que sean igualmente fisicamente que los de algunos animes! pues... han estado desarrollando un suero especial para los furries y otakus... (Y proximamente bronies) entonces... esten pendientes de este local!

Fecha de inaguración de la competencia 15 de diciembre

Fecha final del concurso 25 de diciembre

-Su fiel creador de juegos favoritos y gerente favorito Scott Cawthon"

-Espera... qué!?-

**Bueno hasta aquí el final del episodio,medio raro y quizas incoherente lo se :v pues... ahora actualizare más seguido de verdad al saber que cumplí años en de cuenta hace 8 dias! pues quizas haga un aniversario,haga nuevos proyectos (comics,fanfics y concursos quizas) y si preguntan... NO,la historia ya esta completamente en mi cabeza entonces no agregare nuevos oc's... y los antiguos apareceran a su tiempo,oki? :3 y un par de oc's nuevos invitados desde amigos cercanos... (Y también escritores) y por eso... ya no aceptare más... termine de aceptar hasta el final de "Los 5 Fans" (A ecepción de Lynda Murtons de Karoru Gengar) y la zhenzual portada esta hecha por mi muy fujoshi y otaku amiga Pajjsy y pos... yo habia terminado la portada y ella la hizo a su estilo y me re jodio mi portada :'3 pos... bueno... bye :3**


End file.
